La Promesa de la Perla
by Milizhiitah-chan8612
Summary: Ella trabaja en un bar, y no olvida su amor de infancia. El busca trabajo, y no olvida a su primer amor. ¿Coincidencia o casualidad?. Este fanfic va a ser modificado (el trama de la historia sera igual, solo cambiare ciertas cositas...espero que les guste n n )
1. Descripción

**_LA PROMESA DE LA PERLA_**

Los personajes de la siguiente historia le pertenecen a:

*Ranma, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi

*Mermaid Melody, son obra de Michiko Yokote

*Sakura Card Captor son obra del grupo Mangakas CLAMP

Esta historia no ha sido creada con ningún fin de lucro, solo ha sido creado por diversión de su servidora.

_Personajes y Características:_

**Akane Tendo**: Una chica tranquila y amable con todos, es inocente y muy distraída sobre sus sentimientos. Ex estudiante del Instituto San-Heberek (Colegio para señoritas de la alta Sociedad), cursa el 4to de secundaria en el Instituto Furinkan. Sus mejores amigos son Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo y Ryoga; ella trabaja como cantante en un bar llamado "La Dulce Sakura" (la dulce flor de cerezo) gracias a la ayuda de su "madre". Excelente compositora, cocinera y cantante, además le encantan las artes marciales (campeona en categoría femenina), heredera de la Escuela de Combate Libre Todo se Vale Estilo Tendo_._ No puede olvidar a su "primer amor", tiene un secreto.

**Ranma Saotome**: Sufre una maldición por culpa de su padre, su mayor anhelo es ser el mejor artista marcial. Nunca ha sido vencido en combate y es un rápido aprendiendo nuevas técnicas. Heredero de Escuela de Combate Libre Todo se Vale Estilo Saotome. No puede olvidar a la niña a quien le hizo una promesa. Buen cantante y compositor.

**Nabiki Tendo**: Estudia Administracion y Finanzas en la Universidad Científica del Sur, ayuda a su familia en lo que puede, apoya las desiciones de su hermana menor. Se volvió fría y calculadora (menos con su familia) por un chico de su ex colegio.

**Kasumi Tendo**: Es la segunda mamá de Akane y Nabiki. Akane y ella son la perfecta representación de una buena ama de casa, ella estudia el campo de la medicina (para ser igual que su amor secreto el Dr. Tofú) en la misma universidad que Nabiki.

**Shampoo**: Estudia en el Instituto Furinkan, sus mejores amigos son Mousse, Akane, Ukyo y Ryoga. Conoce a Akane desde los 4 años, y esta enamorada de Mousse. Es una excelente amazona y cocinera, trabaja en el Neko Hanten, aprecia mucho a Akane y le ayuda en todo. Además canta en el bar de Akane.

**Ukyo**: Estudia en el Instituto Furinkan, sus mejores amigos son Ryoga Akane, Shampoo, Mousse y. Conoce a Akane desde los casi 4 años estaba "enamorada" de Akane hasta antes de saber que ella era una chica. Esta muy enamorada de Ryoga. Tiene un restaurante llamado Ucchan's (nombre sugerido por Akane), su especialidad son los okonomiyakis. Al igual que Shampoo ella canta en el bar de Akane. Ellas son conocidas como el Trío: Protectoras del amor y de la naturaleza.

**Mousse**: Estudia en el Instituto Furinkan, sus mejores amigos son Shampoo, Akane, Ukyo y Ryoga. Es un poco cegatón, pero muy tierno y dulce, casi todas sus técnicas las aprendió de Akane. Esta enamorado de Shampoo y trabaja en el Neko Hanten.

**Ryoga**: Estudia en el Instituto Furinkan, sus mejores amigos son Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse y Akane. Es un poco tímido, esta muy enamorado de Ukyo, el le ayudo a Ukyo cuando ella supo que Akane era chica además trabaja para ella en el Ucchan's, al igual que Mousse él aprendió sus técnicas de Akane.

**Tatewaki Kuno**: Hijo del director Kuno, ex alumno del Instituto Furinkan, se hace llamar el "Rayo Azul", es un poco tonto y es el capitán del grupo de kendo.

**Kodashi Kuno**: Odia a Akane por no cumplir su promesa, es capitana del equipo de gimnasia del Instituto San-Heberek. Hace todo lo posible para que Akane no consiga su felicidad.

**Happosai y Cologne**: Ayudan a Akane a perfeccionar sus técnicas de combate. Aprecian mucho a Akane, ella les ve como sus abuelos. Eran novios de jóvenes.

* * *

Bueno esta la descripción de algunos los personajes. Quiero agradecer** milk goku **por ayudarme con el titulo y a mis amigas **Riemi, Rosa, Lesly y Sanae(Sany-chan)** por darme una idea del tema de esta historia.

Para los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo ni correo.** Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


	2. Recuerdos del Pasado

_**LA PROMESA DE LA PERLA**_

Los personajes de la siguiente historia le pertenecen a:

*Ranma, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi

*Mermaid Melody, son obra de Michiko Yokote

*Sakura Card Captor son obra del grupo Mangakas CLAMP

Esta historia ha sido creada sin fines lucrativos, solo ha sido creado por diversión de su servidora.

* * *

_**En un parque se puede ver unos niños entablando la siguiente conversación:**_

_**-Eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho- decia una pequeña niña**_

_**-Yo también te quiero mucho-dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa**_

_**-Recuérdalo amigos para siempre**_

_**-Si, nunca me separare de ti.**_

_**Un Mes Después**_

_**-No, no te vayas, me lo prometiste-gritaba la pequeña niña entre sollozos mientras corría tras un gran camión de mudanzas**_

_**-No, no te quiero dejar, no me quiero ir Akane-chan**_

_**-No te vayas por favor, R...-dijo mientras caía al piso**_

_**-¡Akane-chan!**_

* * *

En una habitación se puede ver a Akane, quien algo confundida por aquel "sueño" intenta recordar cosas de su pasado y sobre aquel "niño"

-Porque he vuelto a tener este sueño, antes solo los tenia en este día, pero era una vez cada año. Pero esta semana han sido más frecuentes... ¿Quién será ese niño?, cuando voy a decir su nombre siento que me quedo sin voz. Mejor le pregunto a Tomy-chan que puede significar este sueño.- Murmuro mientras se estiraba para poder despertarse completamente- Bueno, creo que ya descansado lo suficiente, es hora de ir a el bar. Hablando de hora, ¿que hora es?-

Akane cogió el pequeño reloj que se encontraba al lado de su cama, y al ver la hora no pudo evitar soltar un grito- ¡Que…! son las 9:30, no lo puedo creer me quede dormida, ya es tarde y no voy a llegar...ay no...-

Pero aquel grito que soltó Akane, hizo preocupar a todos sus vecinos salieron apurados a ver que paso. Para encontrarse solamente con una Akane media agitada, desayunando rápido para irse a trabajar.

* * *

_**En un parque se puede ver unos niños entablando la siguiente conversación:**_

_**-Eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho- decia una pequeña niña**_

_**-Yo también te quiero mucho-dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa**_

_**-Recuérdalo amigos para siempre**_

_**-Si, nunca me separare de ti.**_

_**Un Mes Después**_

_**-No, no te vayas, me lo prometiste-gritaba la pequeña niña entre sollozos mientras corría tras un gran camión de mudanzas**_

_**- No, no te quiero dejar, no me quiero ir A...**_

_**- No te vayas por favor, Ranma-kun...-dijo mientras caía al piso**_

_**-¡A...!**_

* * *

En otro lugar de Nerima, un muchacho se despertó algo alterado por su sueño

-Otra vez este sueño, esta vez son mas frecuentes, aun no logro recordar a aquella niña-dijo el muchacho mientras se quedaba pensativo por aquel "recuerdo"

-Ranma, me voy con un amigo a las montañas a entrenar durante 1 año, nos volveremos a encontrar en el parque central a las 3, no lo olvides- Decía Genma mientras en una bolsa guardaba una carta algo maltratada y lo que quedaba de comida

Pero Ranma no le presto la mínima atención

-Que puede significa. Oye papá sabes si…- Dijo mientras con la mirada buscaba a su padre- Genial ese viejo se largo de aquí y se llevo la poca comida que nos quedaba. Es una gran molestia. Tendré que buscar un empleo si quiero conseguir algo de comida...

* * *

En otra parte, muy cerca de donde se hallaba Ranma, se encontraba un bar, al cual Akane entro apresurada...

-Que bien ya llegue; un poco tarde, pero llegue.- Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro por aquella larga carerra- Solo espero que nadie lo note, asi que será mejor que busque a Tomy-chan

-Hola Akane, creo que se te ha olvidado pero la hora de ingreso es a las 10:00 a.m., no a las 10:15 a.m.-Dijo un muchaho misterioso que se hallaba entre las sombras de aquel local.

-Hola Keitaro, disculpa mi tardanza pero tuve problemas al salir de casa- Explico la joven

-O mejor dicho te quedaste dormida- Dijo en son de burla el joven de cabellos rubios

-Tienes razón, pero no es tu problema. Además si me disculpas debo buscar a Tomy-chan para que me ayude- Contesto seriamente Akane

-Tomoyo no esta. Te hago un trato, yo te ayudo a cambio de un beso, preciosa Akane- Dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Akane

-No Keitaro, no te me acerques- Dijo mientras empujaba a aquel muchacho

-Ja, sabes que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, ya que tu eres mia

-No soy tuya, yo solo estoy contigo porque nuestra **madre** me obligo, además somos hermanos. Asi que por favor no me molestes con eso

-Bella Akane no le hagas caso a nuestra madre, ya que solo eres mi hermana por eso.- Afirmo Keitaro mientras señalaba el collar collar en forma de concha de mar que colgaba del cuello de su "prometida"- Y por si se te olvido, tú eres mi prometida, asi que tengo todo derecho sobre ti

-Solo porque soy una de las elegidas a princesa no quiere decir que soy tu prometida y menos que tienes derecho sobre mi. Disculpa, pero se me ha hecho tarde y tengo que buscar a Tomy-chan- Respondio Akane mientras salia de aquel lugar.

-Yo se muy bien que tu vas a ser la elegida, y no podrás hacer nada al respecto- Susurro Keitaro

* * *

En otra parte del Bar, Akane suspiraba algo preocupada por lo que dijo Keitaro...

-Que mal me siento...es una gran suerte que falte 1 hora para que salga a cantar, pero aquellas palabras de Keitaro solo me han hecho regresar a mi triste realidad por nuestro "futuro" compromiso- Susurro la joven con un dejo de triztesa en sus palabras. Pero al recordar que aun tenia trabajo por hacer, intento borrar aquellos pensamientos de su mente- Lo unico que puedo hacer por el momento es preocuparme por el trabajo, asi que sera mejor que encuentre a Tomy-chan para probarme el vestuario de hoy- Se dijo asi misma antes de ponerse a buscar a su prima Tomoyo, mientras se daba animos para terminar con aquel "triste" dia

* * *

Como ven este es el primer capitulo de esta historia (Debo aclarar que estoy juntando algunos capitulos para que los capitulos sea un poco mas extensos). Espero que les guste este fanfic...gracias por leerlo ^w^

Y como siempre: los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo ni correo.** milizhiitah _ 11 _ 94 (arroba) hotmail . com**


	3. Casualidades o el Destino

_**La Promesa de la Perla**_

Akane: Que bien ya llegue; un poco tarde, pero llegue. Solo espero que nadie lo note, asi que será mejor que busque a Tomy-chan

Voz: Hola Akane, creo que se te ha olvidado pero la hora de ingreso es a las 10:00 a.m., no a las 10:15 a.m.

Akane: Hola Keitaro, disculpa mi tardanza pero tuve problemas al salir de casa

Keitaro: O mejor dicho te quedaste dormida

Akane "Toda seria": Tienes razón, pero no es tu problema. Además si me disculpas debo buscar a Tomy-chan para que me ayude

Keitaro: Tomoyo no esta. Te hago un trato, yo te ayudo a cambio de un beso, preciosa Akane

Akane: No Keitaro

Keitaro: Pero tu eres mia

Akane: No soy tuya, yo solo estoy contigo porque nuestra **madre** me obligo, además somos hermanos. Asi que por favor no me molestes con eso

Keitaro: Bella Akane no le hagas caso a nuestra madre, ya que solo eres mi hermana por eso. "Señalando un collar en forma de concha de mar". Y por si se te olvido, tú eres mi prometida, asi que tengo todo derecho sobre ti

Akane: Solo porque soy una de las elegidas a princesa no quiere decir que soy tu prometida y menos que tienes derecho sobre mi. Disculpa, pero se me ha hecho tarde y tengo que buscar a Tomy-chan. "Saliendo del lugar"

Keitaro "Susurrando": Yo se muy bien que tu vas a ser la elegida, y no podrás hacer nada al respecto

Akane: Que mal me siento, suerte que falta 1 hora para que me toque cantar, por mientras me voy probando el vestuario

Ranma: Que mala suerte, llevo buscando 45 minutos un trabajo y no lo consigo. Será mejor que descanse un poco.

…, que suerte aquí hay un bar. "Lo dice mientras entra al bar: La Dulce Sakura"

Akane: Tomy-chan, estas segura que esto esta bien

Tomoyo: Por que lo dices Akane-chan

Akane: Es que creo que esta vez exageraste con el escote. _**/Akane lleva el vestido de la 2 película de Ranma (La Isla de las Doncellas)/**_

Tomoyo: No te preocupes querida prima, por algo lo he diseñado asi. Además, este dia debes lucir más bella que nunca, por que es un dia histórico, hace casi 12 años fue que perdiste a tu amor de infancia.

Akane "Sonrojada": Tomy-chan no digas esas cosas, ya que no puedo jurar que era amor porque era muy pequeña para saberlo.

Tomoyo: Pero algo me dice que hoy encontraras a tu media naranja Akane-chan

Akane: No importa, ya que de todos modos estoy comprometida desde mis 7 años y no puedo hacer nada. Todo por mi culpa

Tomoyo: Porque lo dices

Akane: Si yo no me hubiera arrojado al mar no tendría tantos problemas, ni estaría comprometida con Keitaro

Tomoyo: Bueno eso lo hiciste porque eras muy pequeña y sufrías mucho. Pero no lo veas como un problema, míralo como un don que te han dado, porque ahora proteges y ayudas a las personas con tu voz, eres un milagro Akane-chan. Ya que si no estuvieras viva todavía, "con estrellitas en los ojos" no tendría a quien hacerle estos trajes tan lindos para que los modele

Akane "con una gotita en la nuca": Si tienes razón. Pero eso no quita mi miedo, que pasa si de casualidad hago daño a mis seres queridos, yo nunca me lo perdonaría

Tomoyo: No te preocupes, ya que se que nunca nos harías daño. Ahora si, te puedes quedar quieta que te puedo hincar con la aguja

Akane "Distraída": Dijiste algo, auch, eso me dolió

Tomoyo: Te lo dije. Oye ¿Por qué la dueña del local esta buscando nuevo personal?

Akane: Dice que faltan meseros

Tomoyo: Ah, ya veo, ya esta listo Akane-chan, te ves preciosa, estas tan linda que creo "Semiinconsciente" que me voy a desmayar

Akane: Oye Tomy-chan no hagas eso. Escuchaste eso

Tomoyo: Que cosa

Akane: Creo que alguien ha entrado

Tomoyo: Mejor ve a ver quien es

Akane: Si "Saliendo del salón de vestuarios"

Tomoyo: Pero ten cuidado con el vestido

Listo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Si quieren que cambie algo solo díganmelo. Quiero agradecer**Milk Goku**por ayudarme con el vestido de Akane, a**Mya23 **por el nombre del "prometido" de Akane.

Y como siempre: los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo ni correo.** Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


	4. Naelessami

_**La Promesa de la Perla**_

Ranma: Que bonito es este lugar, si llego a tener algo de suerte podré trabajar aquí. "Todo esto lo decía mirando escenario"

Akane: Disculpe pero que se le ofrece.

Ranma "Dando media vuelta": Solo quería saber si…

"Los dos algo sorprendidos se miraban fijamente, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos"

Akane: (Pero que guapo es, y sus ojos son de color azul grisáceos. Esos ojos me recuerdan a alguien)

Ranma: (Que bella es, parece un angel, y sus ojos son color avellana. No se a quien pero esos ojos, me recuerdan a alguien)

"Todo sueño tiene su fin, para regresar a la triste realidad y este mágico momento no es la excepción"

Akane: Disculpa, pero que era lo que me decías

Ranma: Eh, si esto, que iba a decir, ya se me olvido. Para que vine,…, a si, quería saber si necesitan personal

Akane: Si, es de mesero, no importa o si

Ranma: No, claro que no importa (Que linda es su voz)

Akane: En serio, que bueno, muchos han venido por el empleo, pero nadie quiere ser mesero

Ranma: No entiendo la razón

Akane: Entonces puedes empezar hoy

Ranma: Si, perfecto

Akane "Sonrojada y mirándole a los ojos": Oye, como te llamas

Ranma "Embobado": Yo, yo llamo Ranma me. (Hay que idiota soy, ahora va a creer que soy un tonto. Ranma no puedes hacer ni decir nada bien) "Todo esto lo decía golpeándose la cabeza con sus manos"

Akane: (Creo que esta avergonzado, mejor hago algo para que se sienta en confianza) Que gracioso eres. Yo Akane llamo me (Espero que asi se sienta en confianza)

Ranma: Por que has hecho eso

Akane "Sonriendo": Para que no te sientas mal

Ranma: (Que linda sonrisa tiene): Oye Akane, en que trabajas

Akane: Yo soy la cantante del bar

Ranma: Y ese vestido que llevas es parte de tu trabajo

Akane: ¿Que? No, bueno digamos que si. Este vestido lo diseño mi prima Tomy-chan

"Y como si la hubieran llamado aparece Tomoyo con cámara en mano grabando a Akane, ignorando completamente la presencia de Ranma"

Tomoyo: ¿Quién era Akane-chan?, algún chico para ti, algún amigo, o era por el empleo. ¿Sabes que? No importa, te voy a grabar con el nuevo traje. "Otra vez semiinconsciente" Que linda te ves con ese vestido, te pareces a un angel

Akane: Tomy-chan, puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas que me mareas. Y si, si era por el empleo; mira te presento a Ranma, ahora es parte de la familia de este bar.

Tomoyo "Observando fijamente a Ranma": Que interesante, se ve que es fuerte, además es muy lindo, claro que no como mi Eriol-kun, pero si pasa. Pero donde estan mis modales. Hola y bienvenido a la familia de este bar. Yo soy Tomoyo; soy la diseñadora, camarógrafa, fotógrafa y prima de Akane-chan

Ranma: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ranma. Oye tu haces estos trajes "Señalando el vestido", te quedo bien bonito

Tomoyo: Muchas gracias, pero el vestido no es bonito, sino la persona que lo lleva. Claro que ese es mi punto de vista

Ranma "Sonrojado": Ti tienes mucha razón

Tomoyo: Claro que tengo razón, si mi querida prima es muy linda, y no solo eso, es muy buena en deportes, es excelente cocinera, sabe hacer manualidades, etc. En pocas palabras es buena en todo lo que se propone

Akane "Sonrojada": Tomy-chan deja de decir esas cosas que me apenas

Tomoyo: Pero solo estoy diciendo la verdad Aka…

Voz: Akane

Akane: ¿**Madre**? "Alejándose de donde estaban Tomoyo y Ranma para ir donde se encontraba una mujer de cabellos dorados y de vestido blanco"

* * *

Akane: Que desea madre

Mujer: Akane. Quiero, no exijo saber ¿Qué paso esta mañana con Keitaro?

Akane: Nada madre, solo que se ha empeñado en besarme

Mujer: Supongo que aceptaste, no es cierto Akane

Akane: Yo, etto…

* * *

"En el sitio donde se encontraban Tomoyo y Ranma…"

Ranma "Susurrando": Oye Tomoyo, de que estan hablando

Tomoyo "Susurrando": Estan hablando de Keitaro, el prometido de Akane-chan

Ranma: (¿Esta comprometida?) "Susurrando" Que bien, deben de ser muy felices

Tomoyo "Susurrando": No digas tonterías, ella esta comprometida no por su decisión, esta con él a la fuerza

Ranma "Susurrando": ¿A la fuerza?

Tomoyo "Susurrando": Si, si no me crees escucha

* * *

"En el sitio donde se encontraban Akane y la extraña mujer…"

Mujer: Akane, responde, lo hiciste o no

Akane "Un poco molesta": No, no le bese **madre**

Mujer: Por que Akane

Akane: Porque no lo amo. **Madre**, por favor no me quiero casar con él

Mujer: Hija, de todos modos te vas a casar con él

Akane "Después de pensarlo un poco, Akane casi susurrando le responde": La ley de Milu-san

Mujer "Un poco confundida": ¿Que acabas de decir?

Akane "Levantando ligeramente su tono de voz": La ley Naelessami que creo Milu-san

Mujer: No sabía que te habías enterado de esa absurda ley

Akane: **Madre**, usted bien sabe que la ley Naelessami me permite tener un plazo de un año antes de casarme con Keitaro. Pero si en dicho plazo me llego a enamorar de alguien y esta persona me pide matrimonio, el compromiso que tengo con Keitaro se rompe por completo

Mujer: Si lo se hija, pero no estoy segura Akane, tu sabes que te tienes que casar con Keitaro para poder gobernar los 7 mares

Akane: Madre, por favor, solo te pido que me permitas usar la ley Naelessami

Mujer: Akane, sabes que si es ese plazo no consigues a nadie a quien amar, te tendrás que casarte con Keitaro y no podrás hacer nada para salvarte de esta situación

Akane: Esta en juego mi felicidad **madre**, y hare lo que sea para ser feliz

Mujer: Esta bien hija mía, será un año. Pero no le digas nada a tu hermano, que yo voy a hablar con el

Akane: Esta bien, muchas gracias **madre**

Mujer: Listo, ya te puedes retirar Akane

Akane "Con una sonrisa que paso desapercibida por la extraña mujer": Si, **madre**

* * *

Listo el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Si quieren que cambie algo solo díganmelo. Quiero agradecer a **Mya23 **por el nombre de la ley para Akane, a mis amigas de mi Colegio, que como siempre me dan ideas para el capitulo

Como siempre: los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo ni correo.** Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


	5. Que Comienze la Función en el Bar

_**La Promesa de la Perla**_

Tomoyo "Un poco preocupada": ¿Qué paso Akane-chan?, ¿Qué te dijo?

Akane "Muy Emocionada": Dijo que si Tomy-chan, no puedo ser más feliz "Sujetando las manos de Tomoyo para dar varias vueltas"

Tomoyo: Que bien, y cuanto tiempo te ha dado

Akane: Un año

Tomoyo "Dejando de dar vueltas": ¿Un año?, Akane-chan, te volviste loca, discúlpame por ser pesimista pero no lo vas a conseguir. Tú bien sabes que llevo buscando el tipo de chico ideal para ti desde hace casi 8 años y a todos los has rechazado. El único que quisiera casarse contigo a pesar de tantos rechazos seria Kuno

Akane: No me menciones nada sobre Kuno-sempai, y menos en este dia

Ranma: ¿Quién es Kuno?

Akane: Disculpa, nos olvidamos de ti Ranma

Ranma: No tienes que disculparte, a cualquiera le puede pasar

Tomoyo: Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir Akane-chan

Akane: Tan pronto

Tomoyo: Si, es que tengo que acabar los 2 vestuarios para el lunes, ya lo tengo pensado, uno es un hermoso vestido de color blanco. Con un broche de cristal en forma de corazón del cual se cuelgue parte del cuello del vestido, y el otro será un secreto

Akane "Con una gotita en la nuca": Esta bien Tomy-chan, pero eso si, no exageres con el escote

Tomoyo "Resignada": Esta bien, que me queda. Hasta luego

"Saliendo del local"

Akane: Ahora si, que me decías Ranma

Ranma: Quería saber quien es ese Kuno

Akane: Kuno-sempai era un chico que estudiaba en mi misma escuela hace 2 años, pero a pesar de haberse ido del Instituto sigue asistiendo para fastidiarme, pero mejor cambiemos de tema

Ranma: ¿Por qué?

Akane: Lo que pasa es que no me gusta hablar de mucho de él, y menos en este dia

Ranma: Que paso para que no quieras hablar de él

Akane: Él hizo que un miembro de mi familia sufra mucho por su culpa, y no puedo permitir que lo vuelva hacer

Ranma: Te entiendo, oye a que hora comenzamos a trabajar

"En eso se escucha el sonido de un timbre"

Akane "Sonriendo": Justo ahora, y como dicen… Que empiece la función

* * *

"De pronto el local se empieza a llenar de mucha gente"

Akane: Ya me tengo que ir, aquí te dejo el uniforme

Ranma: Esta bien, ahora me voy a cambiar

Akane: Ranma-kun, antes que se me olvide, ten un poco de precaución con la mesa 5. Siempre se sienta allí Azusa-chan, y cada cosa que ve se lo quiere quedar

Voz: Akane, apúrate que tenemos que preparar el equipo

Akane "Sonriendo": Hai, bueno Ranma-kun buena suerte, nos vemos a la salida

Ranma: (Que linda sonrisa tiene): Mejor me cambio de una vez o si no se me hará tarde

"Después de cambiar sus ropas chinas por el uniforme de mesero"

Ranma: Bueno, a trabajar. Pero ¿Con que comienzo?

Mesa 1: Oye chico, nos puedes atender

Ranma: Si un momento

Mesa 5: Que lindo "Viendo el servilletero" Te llamare Adélaïde, eres hermosa

Ranma "Con una gotita en la nuca": Ahora entiendo a lo que se refería Akane-chan respecto a esa chica

Mesa 3: Chico apresúrate, nos vas a atender si o no

Ranma: Un momento

Voz: Oye, que haces niño

Ranma: No se ve. Intento hacer mi trabajo

Voz: Tu debes ser el nuevo, cierto

Ranma: Si, por que lo dices

Voz: Porque yo soy tu superior

Ranma: Entonces **jefe** ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Jefe de los Meseros: Solo te toca atender a la mesa 5 y 10

Ranma: De acuerdo

Jefe de los Meseros: Si me entendiste entonces no te quedes allí paradote como un tonto y apresúrate que no tenemos todo el día

Ranma: Si, ya voy (Que pesado es este trabajo, y eso que recién es mi primer día)

"En ese instante las luces del escenario se prenden, mientras que las que alumbran las mesas se apagan. Se puede escuchar la voz de un hombre haciendo el siguiente anuncio"

Voz: Y ahora, tenemos el orgullo de presentar a la estrella de nuestro bar, la asombrosa, bella, magnifica, única Akane Tendo…

"Se abre el telón y aparece la figura de Akane, cuando las personas del bar la ven aparecer, no pueden evitar recibirla con muchos aplausos y silbidos"

Akane: Buenos días a todos, me alegra mucho verlos en nuestro bar La Dulce Sakura

Ranma: (Guau, de verdad parece un angel)

Mesa 10: Niño, traenos un par de jugos

Ranma: Si, esperen un momento

Akane: El día de hoy los chicos y yo queremos empezar con una canción que acabamos de escribir. Vamos chicos, 1, 2, 3, va:

_**Encima del tejado el cielo es azul, el sol da calor y luz**_

_**tengo energía, ganas de vivir y disfruto de mi juventud  
Es fantástico, yo soy muy feliz con mis amigos lo tengo todo en común sí!**_

_**  
**_Ranma "Parando en seco": Que lindo canta

_**  
Es muy hermosa esta vida que me toca vivir**_

_**y estas cosas de la vida me han hecho reír  
y cada día me lo paso bien... porque yo tengo ilusión  
Y me despierto cada día llena de emoción  
y luego salgo a buscarme cualquier diversión  
Y si lo haces tú igual que yo, conocerás la ilusión**_

_**Es muy hermosa esta vida que me toca vivir**_

_**y estas cosas de la vida me han hecho reír  
y cada día me lo paso bien... porque yo tengo ilusión  
Y me despierto cada día llena de emoción  
y luego salgo a buscarme cualquier diversión  
Y si lo haces tú igual que yo, siempre tendrás ilusión**_

_**siempre tendrás ilusión, mucha ilusión**_

"Se oyen varios aplausos"

_**  
**_Jefe de los Meseros: Niño, no te distraigas

Ranma: Esta bien, pero deja de decirme niño que tengo un nombre si no lo sabias

Jefe de los Meseros: Y yo tengo un perro, pero esa información no importa, asi que vuelve a trabajar

Ranma "Susurrando": Que gruñón que es

Akane: Gracias por sus aplausos, y recuerden, si quieren una canción en especial solo pídanla, porque aquí se las cantaremos gustosos, cierto chicos

Músicos: Cierto

Akane: Ahora voy a cantar una canción que como siempre esperamos sea de su agrado

"Pero antes de que pueda empezar a cantar su collar empieza a emitir un brillo que solo Ranma puede notar"

Akane: (No me queda opción)

_**Miro el cielo azul**_

_**y al cambiar de color**_

_**sin hacer ningún ruido**_

_**regreso al pasado vuelven**_

_**todos los recuerdos envueltos en luz...**_

Akane "Susurrando": Luces apáguense "Y como por arte de magia las luces de todo el local se apagaron"

Akane: ¿Todos estan bien?

Gente: Si

Akane: Y ustedes chicos ¿Estan bien?

Músicos: Si, pero alguien tiene que ver que le ha pasado a la caja de fusibles

Akane: Chicas y chicos, mantengan la calma, ahora alguien va a revisar la caja de fusibles, hasta entonces que nadie se mueva

Músico 1: Señorita Akane, ¿Quién va a revisar la caja de fusibles?

Akane: Yo iré, pero creo que me voy a tardar un poco

Músico 2: Pero si se tarda, ¿Quién va a cantar?

Voces: Aki-chan…

Akane: ¿U-chan?, ¿Xi-chan?, son ustedes

Ukyo: Si, Aki-chan dinos ¿Que pasó?

Akane: Son las diablezas, tengo que ir a ver que ha pasado

Xian Pu: Dinos que podemos hacer, haremos cualquier cosa para ayudarte

Akane: ¿Cualquier cosa?

Ukyo: Si

Akane: Entonces se los pido, por favor, pueden cantar hasta que yo vuelva

Ukyo y Xian Pu "Después de mirarse a los ojos": Esta bien, pero nos debes un almuerzo Aki-chan

Akane: Trato hecho, muchas gracias "Corriendo fuera del bar"

Ranma: (¿Donde esta Akane?, me pareció ver que salía, será mejor que la siga)

* * *

Listo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia. Quiero disculpar la demora, pero estoy en exámenes finales, y se me es mas difícil "inspirarme" por asi decirlo. Quiero agradecer a **Mya23 **por ayudarme a escoger una canción y por darme ánimos en un momento depresivo para Akane, a mis amigas de mi Colegio, que como siempre me dan ideas para el capitulo

Como siempre: los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo ni correo.** Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


	6. Todo por una Perla

_**La Promesa de la Perla**_

"Cuando Akane se encontraba en las puertas del bar, dejo de correr"

Akane: Antes de que se me olvide, luces iluminen otra vez el local "De la nada todas las luces del local volvieron"

**Dentro del Bar**

Músico 3: Ya regreso la luz

Músico 4: Si, ahora hay que empezar a tocar, ya que la gente se puede enfadar porque el espectáculo no continúa

Músico 1: Pero si la señorita Akane no esta, ¿Quién cantara en su lugar?

Ukyo: Nosotras, Aki-chan nos encargo de eso

Xian Pu: Si, asi que como diría Aki-chan la función debe continuar. Hay que empezar de una vez

Músicos: Si

**Fuera del Bar**

Akane: Chicas tengo toda mi confianza puesta en ustedes y se que no me defraudaran. Salven el espectáculo

"Acabado de decir esto Akane emprende de nuevo su loca carrera. Pero en su apuro por salir del local no se dio cuenta de que Ranma le estaba siguiendo. Después de correr por un buen rato ella solo paro cuando escucho el grito de una persona"

Voz: ¡Kyaaa!

Akane: Ese grito, mejor me apuro "Empezando a correr de nuevo" o si no será demasiado tarde…

(Ella al igual que Ranma siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a una vieja casa abandonada)

Akane: Parece que de aquí proviene ese grito, debo apurarme en encontrarla

"Entrando en la casa"

Ranma: ¿Porque Akane se dirige a esta casa vieja?... Por lo que veo solo hay una forma de averiguarlo "Siguiendo a Akane"

**Dentro de la Casa Abandonada**

Akane "Gritando": Eriru, Maria, Izzur, Yuuri. Quien quiera que sea salgan ya

Voz: Vaya, vaya miren que nos trajo el dia de hoy la marea. O debo decir el grito de una tonta y estúpida humana

Akane: Eri-chan, espero que no le hayas hecho daño, por que si no, te las veras conmigo y con…

Eriru: ¿Y con quien más?, estas sola y nadie va a venir a ayudarte, asi que se buena y entrégame tu perla de una vez, antes de que te arrepientas

Akane: Jamás

"En ese instante aparece Ranma"

Ranma: Akane…

Akane: Ranma

Ranma: ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Akane "Preocupada": Ranma, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ranma: Yo quería ver si tu esta…

Eriru: Ya entiendo, trajiste a este tonto humano para intentar detenerme. Se ve que eres más idiota de lo que pareces, bueno será un placer matarte con el de testigo, además asi puedo probar el nuevo poder que contiene este hermoso colgante que me dio mi querido amo "Sujetando un collar con la imagen de una rosa negra"

Akane: (Nuevo poder, a que se refiere con eso. Un momento…la forma de ese colgante se parece mucho al de…) Eri-chan, quítate ese collar ahora, yo no quiero pelear contigo por que somos amigas, y menos ahora que estas **poseída** por todo el mal de tu corazón

Akane: Jajaja no me hagas reír, tu…mi amiga, eso si que es una buena broma, yo solo tengo un amigo y ese es mi querido amo y por eso nunca me quitare este colgante, ya que él me lo dio a mi por ser su favorita. Pero bueno que lastima, ya se acabo el tiempo de charlar, por que…"Dando una vuelta" es hora de tu muerte. PODER DE LAS MIL AGUJAS DEL MAL "Alargando sus uñas para utilizarlas como si fueran peligrosas navajas" Muere…

Akane: Ranma por favor, pase lo que pase tu quédate atrás de mi

Ranma: (No Akane, no dejare que te lastimen) Akane cuidado

"El ataque de Eriru se dirigía rápidamente hacia Akane, hasta que un cuerpo se puso en medio de las dos recibiendo todo el impacto del golpe"

Eriru: ¿Pero que?

Akane: ¡No!

Ranma: Ah…"Cayendo al suelo"

Akane "Poniéndose a altura de Ranma mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas": Ranma no baka, no debías ponerte en medio del ataque. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ranma "Sonriendo": Nnno puedo permitir qqque ttte hagan daño Akane"Cae semiinconsciente"

Akane "Llorando": Ranma. No, despierta por favor, Ranma. ¿Qué has hecho Eriru?...

Eriru: Solo esta desmayado. Que tonto a sido al haberse interpuesto en mi ataque, solo para salvar la vida de una tonta sirena... Esperen, me equivoque, a una tonta y patética **candidata** a princesa sirena. Que lastima que mi ataque solo le afecte a las sirenas, por que sino el ya estaría muerto. Pero bueno que se podrá hacer, solo me queda repetir mi ataque, ya que esta vez nadie te salvara. PODER DE LAS MIL AGUJAS DEL MAL... muere de una vez por todas

"Pero antes de que el ataque de Eriru llegara a su destino, Akane salto con tanta gracia y agilidad que parecía que imitaba los movimientos de la grulla"

Akane "Secándose las lagrimas y un poco molesta": Eriru, esta vez si que exageraste, él no tiene nada que ver en esto, pero aun asi lo lastimas. No consentiré eso "Sujetando su colgante con forma de concha de mar" Yo jure por esta perla que protegería a las personas, y asi lo hare. MULTIPLICACION

"En el momento que Akane acaba de decir esto, la envuelve una luz y de ella aparecen 3 Akanes idénticas. Solo se las diferenciaba por el color de su colgante. Ya que de una era rosada, la otra aguamarina y la ultima era de color verde"

Akane 1: Mi deber es defender a las personas que son victimas de los ataques de todas ustedes, las diablezas acuáticas. Yo Luchia la sirena rosada lo he prometido. Voz Rosa Perla "Transformándose"

Akane 2: Mi deber es proteger los sentimientos de las personas hacia el mar. Yo Hanon la sirena aguamarina lo he prometido. Voz Agua Perla "Transformándose"

Akane 3: Mi deber es defender a nuestro querido océano de las personas que le quieran causar daño. Yo Rina la sirena verde lo he prometido. Voz Verde Perla "Transformándose"

Eriru: A mi no me asustas con tus transformaciones princesita sirena, ya que soy más poderosa que tu

"Cuando acabaron sus transformaciones"

Luchia: No te permitiremos que vuelvas a lastimar a Ranma

Hanon: Luchia tiene razón

Rina: Chicas, ya es hora. Demostrémosle de que nuestro deber va en serio

Luchia y Hanon: Si

Luchia, Hanon y Rina: ¡Canto de sirena arriba el telón!

_**Impulsada por el viento del atardecer  
iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris  
Oí una melodía antes del amanecer  
y esa es la canción que nunca podré olvidar  
**_

Eriru: ¿Que? No, dejen de cantar, no lo soporto "Dando varias vueltas", que alguien me pare…

_**Las aves ya veo volar  
hacia oriente se alejaran  
Ven yo de un atajo sé  
para ir...a la isla del tesoro  
en el paraíso de los 7 mares  
tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor  
nueva vida renacerá  
y así podrá trasmitir el amor  
de los 7 mares de melodía  
aunque llegue el dia en que hay que partir  
desde que yo la pude oír**_

Ranma"Usando la poca energía que le quedaba": ¿Aaakane? "Otra vez se desmaya"

_**Nunca jamás...la voy a olvidar**_

Eriru: Que horror, mis oídos

Luchia, Hanon y Rina: Lluvia…de amor. ¿Quieres oírla otra vez?

Eriru: Esta vez la suerte estuvo de tu lado, pero la próxima vez no la tendrás

"Rina se acerca a Ranma para comprobar la profundidad de sus heridas"

Luchia: ¿Esta bien, Rina-chan?

Rina: Además de sus heridas no tiene nada más, solo esta en estado inconsciente

Hanon: Es nuestra culpa que este asi, siempre nos fijamos de que nadie nos siga pero hoy no lo hicimos

Luchia: Hanon-chan tiene razón, esta vez si que metimos la pata

Rina: Si, pero Luchia-chan no puedes usar de nuestra energía para curarle

Luchia: Lo intentaría si es que supiera como. Pero solo Akane-chan sabe como hacerlo

Rina: Entonces en este estado no somos de mucha ayuda, solo nos queda volver a la normalidad para que Akane-chan pueda curarle

Luchia y Hanon: Si

"A las 3 chicas las envuelve una luz blanca que al desaparecer muestra a 1 Akane un poco triste"

Akane: No se preocupen si en estos momentos no me puedan ayudar, ya que han sido de gran ayuda con Eri-chan. Solo espero que yo sea de gran ayuda como ustedes

* * *

Listo el quinto capitulo de esta historia. Quiero disculpar la demora, pero estoy en exámenes finales, y se me es mas difícil "inspirarme" por asi decirlo. También pido disculpas porque la pelea no me quedo como esperaba. Para los que no ven Mermaid Melody:

Para los que no saben quien es Eriru, ella es una de las diablezas acuáticas que tiene como 2 personalidades, cambia de personalidad con solo girar. Una de sus personalidades es un poco ingenua y la otra es peligrosa y maligna

Las transformaciones de mermaid melody se las dejo en los siguientes enlaces:

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = T 7 i f K r M P 0 B g

y este otro:

h t t p : / / w w w . p o b l a d o r e s . c o m / c h a n n e l s / d i b u j o s _ a n i m a d o s / M e r m a i d m e l o d y _ 1 4 / a r e a / 2 1 / s u b a r e a / 1

Quiero agradecer a mis amigas de mi Colegio, que como siempre me dan ideas para el capitulo

Como siempre: los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo ni correo.** Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


	7. El Enfermero

**_La Promesa de la Perla_**

Akane: Espero que el poder de la perla sea suficiente para curarle. "Akane sujeta las manos de Ranma y las pone sobre su colgante" Querida mamá, no me abandones en este momento. Te pido que me brindes de tu ayuda, ya que te encuentras descansando en el cielo. Permíteme ayudar a Ranma con nuestra canción

_**Yoru no sora ni matataku  
Tooi kin no hoshi  
Yuube yume de miageta  
Kotori to onaji iro **_

_  
**Nemurenu yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Wataru kaze to issho ni  
Omoi wo nosete tobu yo **_

**Yoru no sora ni kagayaku  
Tooi gin no tsuki  
Yuube yume de saite 'ta  
Nobara to onaji iro**

**Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte**

**Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou**

"Antes de finalizar la canción las heridas de Ranma empiezan a curar y él a despertar"

_**  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte**_

Ranma: Ak…Akane, ¿Qué me paso?

Akane: Ranma ya despertaste. "Sonriendo" Me alegro de que ya estés bien…"Cayendo sobre Ranma en estado inconsciente"

Ranma "Un poco sonrojado y a la vez preocupado": Akane, me estas asustando. ¿Qué te pasa?, reacciona "Dándole suaves golpes en la mejilla", despierta por favor. "Tocándole la frente" Esta con fiebre, tengo que llevarla al bar, de seguro alguien le podrá ayudar "Llevándose a Akane en brazos en dirección al bar"

**En el Bar**

Ukyo "Limpiando una mesa": (Es muy raro que Akane se demore, de seguro le habrá pasado algo) "Moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación" (No, no lo creo, ella es fuerte y sabe salir de cualquier problema sola. Aunque me sentiría mejor si ella ya estuviera aquí)

"Se abre la puerta del bar"

Ukyo "De espaldas": Buenos días. "Girando lentamente" En que le puedo ayu… "Preocupada" Aki-chan. "Molesta y tomando pose de combate" ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amiga?

Ranma: Yo soy Ranma, soy el nuevo mesero de este bar. Yo no le he hecho nada, ella sola se ha desmayado

Ukyo "Molesta": Como que ella sola, me estas tomando por tonta, es imposible que se desmaye de la nada. Te exijo que me digas que le ha pasado

Ranma: Ya te he dicho que no lo se. Una chica le intento golpear pero me puse en medio, para que no le pase nada, no se como pero estoy ileso, solo me desmaye

Ukyo: Dijiste una chica. Llegaste a escuchar su nombre

Ranma: Ella le decía Eri-chan

Ukyo: (Eriru, pero ella no le debe haber hecho daño, que podrá haber sido…Claro, el dijo que tenia heridas, pero después de su desmayo no tenia ni una sola. Eso significa que Akane-chan le curo con la ayuda de su perla)

Ukyo: Además del desmayo no tiene otro tipo de heridas, ¿Cierto?

Ranma: Solo fiebre

Ukyo: Entonces no es nada grave. Solo tiene que guardar reposo hasta que despierte

Ranma: Que alivio, me hubiera preocupado si es que algo más le hubiera pasado

Ukyo: Oye de una vez ponte a limpiar las mesas, mientras tanto yo voy a llevarla a su casa

Ranma: Te ayudo

Ukyo: No necesito tu ayuda, yo sola puedo. Solo ponte a trabajar

Ranma: Pero si vas sola no podrás cargarla y abrir la puerta a la vez

Ukyo: Tal vez tengas razón… Pero cuando volvamos te pones a trabajar

Ranma: Hecho

Ukyo: Espera aquí mientras voy por las llaves "Entrando a los vestidores"

Ranma "Mirando a Akane": (No entiendo por que me he desmayado, pero eso no importa. Por no ayudarla Akane ha sido lastimada)

Ukyo "Saliendo de los vestidores": Ya hable con Xi-chan y ella nos va a cubrir hasta que regresemos

Ranma: ¿Quién es Xi-chan?

Ukyo: Eso no importa ahora. Tenemos que llevarla pronto a su casa, o puede empeorar

Ranma: Tienes razón, tú ve adelante para que me guíes porque no se donde vive

"Ranma, quien llevaba a Akane en sus brazos llego a la casa de ella gracias a Ukyo quien le guió en todo el camino"

Ukyo "Parando frente a una casa": Aquí es, espera a que saque las llaves

Ranma: (Que casa tan grande y bonita tiene. Quien dijo que las cosas se parecían a sus dueños se equivoco, ya que la casa es bonita, pero Akane le supera en belleza)

Ukyo: Listo. Oye, al momento de entrar no podemos hacer ruido, en especial tú. Por que si Hippo te escucha la meteremos en problemas a Aki-chan

Ranma "Entrando a la casa": Pero, ¿Quién es Hippo?

Ukyo: (No le puedo decir la verdad, será mejor que le mienta) Hippo es su **mascota**, pero cuando se enoja es muy chillon

Ranma "En tono burlón": Que, le regaña si es que ella llega tarde. Jajajaja

Ukyo: Oye no seas bruto, cállate que la vas a despertar

Ranma: Si, disculpa pero se me olvido

Ukyo: Ven por aquí, hay que dejarla en su cama "Tomando rumbo hacia el cuarto de Akane"

**Dentro del cuarto de Akane**

Ukyo: Listo, déjala allí, pero con cuidado

Ranma: Ya esta, ahora que hago

Ukyo: Quédate aquí mientras busco una compresa fría para bajarle la fiebre. (De pasada voy buscando a Hippo)

Ranma: Si, no ibas a buscar la compresa fría

Ukyo: Si solo que me estoy asegurando de que me hayas atendido. Recuerda que no te tienes que mover de aquí

Ranma: Ya entendí, no te preocupes que no me voy a mover de aquí.

Ukyo: Si no haces lo que te digo meterás a Aki-chan en un gran problema "Saliendo del cuarto de Akane con dirección a la cocina"

**En la Cocina**

Ukyo: Donde puede estar Hippo, el nunca se esconde y mas cuando hay **horribles humanos** como dice él "Buscando en el refrigerador las compresas frías, pero al pasar otra vez por la sala, encontró una cosa que se parecía a una carta"

Ukyo: ¿Y esto, que es? ¿Quién es el remitente?... Es de Hippo, pero esta muy maltratada. Eso no puede ser nada bueno, haber que dice "Leyendo la carta"

Ukyo: Ay no, no puede ser…"Corriendo al cuarto de Akane" mejor voy pensando en usar ya el plan B

**En el Cuarto de Akane**

Ranma "Meditando": (Como he podido desmayarme, el golpe de esa chica no pudo haberme hecho mucho daño, y menos si es que he estado entrenando todos estos años…mmm…)

"Ukyo entra corriendo"

Ukyo: Ranma, necesito que me hagas un favor

Ranma: Claro, de que se trata

Ukyo: Necesito que te quedes a cuidar a Akane-chan, hasta que yo regrese

Ranma: Quisiera, pero no puedo, yo necesito urgentemente el dinero

Ukyo "Molesta": Oye si por tu culpa esta asi

Ranma: Por que dices que es mi culpa, ni siquiera la he tocado y ya me echas a mí la culpa

Ukyo: No sabes que Akane uso de su ener... (Por poco le revelo el secreto de Aki-chan) "Calmándose un poco" Mira, yo me quedaría a cuidarla, pero no podemos faltar las dos. Ella también necesita la plata y no va a poder trabajar. Yo gano el doble por tener un trabajo extra. Además mírala, esta con fiebre, no la podemos dejar sola

Ranma: Pero, no se si…

Ukyo: Escucha, te hago un trato. Tú te quedas a cuidarla y yo le digo a Aki-chan que lo que gane hoy en el bar es de ustedes 2. Trato

Ranma "Resignado": Si no hay de otra forma, trato hecho

Ukyo: Perfecto, te dejo la dirección del Dr. Tofú por si se complica, le voy a poner un paño en la cabeza y te dejo la compresa fría por si acaso. Si necesitas mojar el paño, el baño esta en el primer piso, te vas de frente, al fondo a la derecha. No salgas si no es necesario, esta claro

Ranma "Parándose como militar": Si mi general

Ukyo "Molesta": No me digas asi, yo soy Ukyo Kuonji y aun no te perdono por haberle causado esto a Aki-chan

Ranma: Discúlpame **señorita amargada y gruñona**

Ukyo "Casi gritando y muy molesta": Que no soy gruñona ni una amargada. "Tranquilizándose y en un tono muy triste" Lo siento, pero yo quiero mucho a Aki-chan, y me preocupa mucho verla asi

Ranma: Pues no te preocupes más, que esta en buenas manos. Asi que ve a trabajar tranquila

Ukyo: Eso espero "Acercándose a Akane" Hasta luego Aki-chan, espero que te mejores pronto querida amiga "Dándole un beso en la mejilla"

Ukyo "Mirando a Ranma": Oye, aquí te dejo su llavero, ten cuidado ya que ahora tu serás su enfermero, hasta que mejore

Ranma: Esta bien

"Ukyo sale del cuarto de Akane y de la casa de los Tendo"

Ranma: Será mejor que le cambie el paño "Saliendo del cuarto de Akane"

* * *

Listo el sexto capitulo de esta historia. Quiero disculpar la demora, se suponía que este capitulo iba a estar listo para el 23, pero por problemas de salud no lo pude acabar. Quiero agradecer a **Mya23 **por ayudarme a escoger una canción. A mis amigas de mi Colegio, que como siempre me dan ideas para el capitulo y me animan cuando estoy mal.

Como siempre: los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo ni correo.** Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


	8. Por Favor Guarda mi Secreto

**_La Promesa de la Perla_**

Ranma "Remojando el paño": No entiendo que ataque ha usado esa chica para hacer que me desmaye. Tampoco no entiendo como es que no recuerdo casi nada de esa pelea; recuerdo haber visto a Akane acercarse a mi con una cara de tristeza y preocupación, también recuerdo haber visto a 3 chicas cantando, y por ultimo recuerdo que Akane estaba cantando y…y "Sonrojándose". E…ella me sujeto las manos y su voz, esa voz de verdad es la de un angel, nadie se puede comparar con ella…Será mejor que me apresure en bajarle la fiebre "Saliendo del baño"

**En el Cuarto de Akane**

Ranma "Poniendo el paño en la cabeza de Akane": Espero que con esto le baje la fiebre "Pero Ranma no se dio cuenta de que una gota del paño cayó en el collar de Akane y este empezó a brillar" Pero que rayos…Akane, Akane despierta

Akane: Mmm

Ranma: Akane te lo pido, despierta por favor

Akane "Abriendo lentamente los ojos": Ran…Ranma

Ranma: Si, soy yo

Akane "En tono de reproche": Ranma no baka, te pudo pasar algo por mi culpa, no sabes que daños te ha podido producir el golpe de Eri-chan

Ranma: Aún sigues con eso

Akane: Si, ya que ese ataque era para mi, tu no tenias porque interponerte

Ranma: Pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de que tu me ayudaras con el empleo

Akane: Ni lo menciones Ranma-kun

Ranma "Ligeramente sonrojado": Co…como me llamaste

Akane: Ranma-kun, o esta mal que te diga asi

Ranma: No, para nada, solo me sorprendió un poco. "Sonrojado y jugando con sus pulgares" Entonces, yo te puedo decir Akane-chan

Akane: Claro, a mi no me molesta

Ranma "Sonrojado": Esta bien Akane-chan

Akane: Como es que llegue a mi cuarto

Ranma: Después de que me desperté tu estabas cantando y luego te desmayaste encima mió, y luego…

Akane "Sonrojada y muy apenada": Me desmaye encima de ti, discúlpame Ranma-kun, yo no quería causarte molestias

Ranma: No, no fuiste ninguna molestia

Akane: Gracias, pero que paso después

Ranma: Bueno, te cargue hasta el bar. Allí tu amiga Ukyo nos vio y dijo que lo más saludable para ti seria que descansaras. Cuando llegamos ella dijo algo sobre tu mascota

Akane: ¡Hippo-kun!, sabes donde esta

Ranma: No, pero parece que no esta

Akane: Ranma-kun, crees que me podrías llevar hasta la sala, es que todavía me duele un poco la cabeza

Ranma: Etto. Si

"Akane se sujeta del brazo de Ranma para poder caminar"

Akane: Ya podemos ir Ranma-kun

**En la Sala**

Akane: Gracias por todo Ranma-kun "Acercándose a la mesa y sujetando el extraño sobre" Esta es una carta de Hippo-kun

Ranma: ¿Tu mascota no se llama Hippo?

Akane: Si, pero esta carta es de mi primo, si eso, es de Hippo-kun mi primo lejano (No puedo leer la carta si Ranma-kun esta aquí. Que puedo hacer… ya sé) Ranma-kun me puedes llevar al baño

Ranma: Si, no te preocupes

Akane: Sabes donde queda, cierto

Ranma: Si Ukyo ya me dijo

**En el Baño**

Akane: Bueno, Ranma-kun me voy a bañar, mientras tanto puedes ver televisión, o puedes comer algo del refrigerador. Como dice el dicho mi casa es tu casa, asi que siéntete cómodo

Ranma: Cla…claro, pero si algo paso solo grita

Akane "Sonriendo y cerrando la puerta": Hai

Ranma: (Que sed tengo, ¿Donde estará la cocina?)

**En el Baño**

Akane: Espero que Hippo-kun no regrese pronto, o sino estaré en grandes problemas "Entrando a la tina, pero en vez de aparecer Akane, aparece una chica de cabellos rubios y amarrados en un par de colas altas"

Chica:(Que suerte tuve esta vez, Ranma-kun no se dio cuenta de nada) "Cantando" Burbujitas, burbujitas, agua calientita (Antes de que se me olvide leeré la carta) "Leyendo la carta" ¡Queeeeeeeeee!

Ranma "Corriendo rápido hacia el baño": Akane-chan, que te pasa

Chica: ¡Kyaaa!

Ranma "Sonrojado": Lo…lo siento "Saliendo del baño" (Era una sirena lo que estaba en la tina)

Sirena "Asustada": Creo que después de todo si estoy en problemas. Le tendré que decir la verdad "Saliendo de la tina y apareciendo Akane"

Akane "Preocupada": Solo espero que me crea y no piense que soy una especie fenómeno

"Mientras Akane se vestía Ranma se hallaba muy pensativo sobre el reciente hecho"

Ranma: (No puede ser una sirena lo que vi, de repente el golpe me causo alucinaciones, pero se parece mucho a una de las chicas que vi cantar…)

Akane "Temerosa": Ranma-kun

Ranma: Akane-chan, disculpa no quería molestar pero te escuche gritar y pensé que te había pasado algo

Akane: Ranma-kun, por favor dime que es lo que viste en el baño

Ranma: Bu…bueno, yo no estoy seguro, dirás que estoy loco pero creo que vi una sirena

Akane "Triste": No estas loco Ranma-kun. Si era una sirena lo que viste dentro del baño

Ranma: ¿Cómo?, si las sirenas solo existen en la mitología

Akane: Eso no es del todo correcto. Se que lo que voy a decirte se nos esta prohibido decirle a algún humano. Pero…Ranma-kun, yo soy la sirena que acabas de ver

Ranma: ¿Qué dices?, eso no es posible

Akane: Se que es imposible de creer, pero ves este collar que llevo puesto

Ranma: Si, pero ¿Que tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que seas una sirena?

Akane: Dentro de el hay 8 perlas. Cada una tiene un color diferente, estos son rosa, aguamarina, verde, violeta, amarilla, añil, naranja y negra. Y contienen el espíritu de 8 princesas sirenas, cada vez que me cae un poco de agua yo tomo la apariencia de esas princesas sirenas. Se que suena un poco tonto, pero espero que me creas y que no me veas como una fenómeno Ranma-kun. Pero sobre todo que quieras seguir siendo mi amigo

Ranma: (Se parece un poco a mi maldición) Yo no pienso que seas un fenómeno Akane-chan. Creo que es fantástico que te trasformes en sirena, debe ser maravilloso

Akane "Triste": No, ya que en esta vida todo tiene un precio. A pesar de que en mi otra forma me ha permitido grandes cosas como proteger a las personas que aprecio, o curarlas si sufren de algún mal; a cambio de eso si yo salgo elegida como princesa sirena yo debo casarme con el hijo de Aqua Regina, la reina de los 7 mares, Keitaro. Y el es mi hermano

Ranma: Pero si es tu hermano, eso se vería muy mal. ¿No crees?

Akane: Lo que pasa es que el es mi hermano por las perlas

Ranma: Y ¿Cómo te convertiste en sirena?

Akane: Veras Ranma-kun, hace 12 años mi mamá había fallecido y una persona importante para mi se fue de mi lado. Tan grande era mi dolor que yo me escape de casa y me fui al acantilado de la playa donde mi mamá me llevaba cada vez que podía, entonces yo…

_**Flash Back:**_

_**Se puede ver a una niña de vestido negro y tiene aproximadamente 4 años, en su cara solo se puede apreciar su dolor y sufrimiento**_

_**Akane: Mami, te quiero mucho. Si te vas ya no tendré quien me regañe si hago algo mal, no tendré tus abrazos ni tus besos, y mucho menos tu amor. Quiero que papi y mis hermanas me perdonen si les causo dolor, ya que solo quiero estar donde tú estés "Después de esto ella se tiro al océano"**_

_**¡SPLASH!**_

_**Akane "Con los ojos medio cerrados": (No puedo respirar, mami pronto estaré contigo). Pero en ese momento ve que se le acercan 3 seres. (¿Son sirenas?) "Se desmaya"**_

_**Voz: Akane-chan, despierta**_

_**Akane "Empezando a reaccionar": ¿Dónde estoy? "Mirando detenidamente no solo se da cuenta de que el lugar que era como un enorme palacio pero todo estaba hecho de cristal, sino también además de la extraña mujer. 3 pares de ojos no le quitaban la vista de encima" ¿Esto es el cielo?**_

_**Voz: ¿El Cielo? No, estamos en el océano. Y este es mi reino**_

_**Akane "Confundida": Su reino**_

_**Voz: Si, yo soy Aqua Regina. Desde aquí gobierno los 7 océanos, pero creo que es mejor si te lo muestran. Querida Akane-chan**_

_**De repente uno de los tres niños que estaban observándola, decidido intervenir**_

_**Keitaro: Mamá, si nos lo permites nosotros quisiéramos mostrarle el lugar**_

_**Aqua Regina: Keitaro, tu tienes que entrenar para la batalla final. Asi que solo tus hermanas Rocio y Kattia le podrán mostrar el lugar, además tienes que prepararte para la competencia**_

_**Kattia "Interrumpiendo": Querida mamá, Akane-chan se puede quedar con nosotras**_

_**Aqua Regina: Eso lo discutiremos después, pero ahora ustedes le deben mostrar el lugar para que ya no este confundida**_

_**Rocio "Dándole una mano a Akane y mostrando una gran sonrisa": Ven Akane-chan, te aseguro que te va a gustar muchísimo este lugar**_

_**Akane al ver la sonrisa que le ofrecían, ella empezó a tenerles confianza**_

_**Akane "Sujetando la mano de Rocio": Gracias, Kattia**_

_**Rocio "Riendo y negando con la cabeza": Ella es Kattia, y yo soy Rocio**_

* * *

Listo el otro capitulo más de esta historia. Antes que nada, **espero que te recuperes pronto Daniela**, quiero agradecer a **Rocío **por prestarme su nombre para mi fic. A mis amigas de mi Colegio, que como siempre me dan ideas para el capitulo y me animan cuando estoy mal.

Como siempre: los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo ni correo.** Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


	9. Todo Comenzo ha Cambiar

_**Rocio "Riendo y negando con la cabeza": Ella es Kattia, y yo soy Rocio**_

_**Kattia: Akane-chan ¿quieres venir con nosotras?**_

_**Akane: ¿A dónde?**_

_**Rocio: A la parte sur del castillo, allí esta Hippo-kun, la cocina, el comedor y el jardín real**_

_**Kattia: Yo tenía pensado en llevarla a la parte sur del castillo**_

_**Rocio: Pero no hay nada divertido allí**_

_**Kattia: ¿Cómo que no? Si allí se encuentra el tesoro de las sirenas, un salon dedicado a la historia de nuestras antepasadas, la biblioteca real, Momo-chan y Pura-chan**_

_**Rocio: Entonces que Akane-chan elija**_

_**Akane "Sonrojada": Bueno, yo…no lo se grrrrrr "Su estomago empezó a rugir", etto…**_

_**Rocio "Sonriendo": Eso significa que comenzamos por la cocina "Sujetando la mano de Akane" vamos rápido Akane-chan "Corriendo"**_

_**Kattia: Eso no es justo Rocio-chan "Corriendo detrás de ellas" espérenme**_

_****En la Cocina****_

_**Kattia: Ya llegamos, que quieres comer Akane-chan**_

_**Akane: ¿Puede ser dopa de miso y okonomiyakis? Si no es molestia…**_

_**Kattia: Esta bien, ahorita lo preparo…**_

_**Rocio: Akane-chan, ¿Por qué te tiraste al océano? No es que me moleste el que estés aquí, pero debe haber pasado algo para que te tires al mar**_

_**Akane "Triste": Es que yo…ya no quiero vivir…**_

_**Rocio "Preocupada": ¿Por qué?**_

_**Akane "Triste": Porque mi mamá esta en el cielo y no va a volver**_

_**Kattia "Seria": Es una tontería, querer morir solo porque ya no tienes a tu mama a tu lado, no me hagas reír…**_

_**Akane: Pero yo la quiero mucho y no quiero que se vaya de mi lado**_

_**Rocio: No te has puesto a pensar en lo que diría tu familia si ya no estas con ellos**_

_**Akane: No creo que les importe, ellos estan ocupados con otras cosas, además yo no se cocinar como Kasumi-chan, ni soy buena para los negocios como Nabiki-chan "Llorando" no ayudo en nada…**_

_**Kattia "Seria": Deja de llorar, que llorando no se consigue nada. Tú no eres la única que ha perdido a alguien. Pero eso no quiere decir que te tienes que morir para ser feliz…Si tú no eres buena en los negocios o en la cocina, es porque no has puesto todo tu empeño en ello**_

_**Rocio: Ella tiene razón, tus hermanas y tu padre se van a sentir muy solos sin ti, tu eres la alegría de tu hogar**_

_**Akane "Dejando de llorar": ¿Como lo saben?**_

_**Rocio "Nerviosa": Etto, bueno, yo…digo nosotras…**_

_**Kattia: Digamos que fue suerte…entonces… ¿Ya no quieres morir?**_

_**Akane: Creo que no…**_

_**Rocio "Sonriendo": Que bueno, como ya lo decidiste, es hora de comer "Pasándole los platos de comida"**_

_**Rocio y Kattia: Buen provecho**_

_**Akane: Gracias…"Probando las comidas" es delicioso, se parece, al de Kasumi-chan, gracias…en serio**_

_**Rocio: No te preocupes, es nuestro deber ayudar a la futura princesa sir…"Kattia le tiro un codazo" auch…Kattia-chan, eso duele**_

_**Kattia "Susurrando": Ella aun no sabe nada de eso**_

_**Rocio "Susurrando": Pero en que momento se lo diremos**_

_**Kattia "Susurrando": Cuando lleguemos a la sala de historia**_

_**Rocio: Esta bien**_

_**Akane "Confundida": ¿De que estan hablando?, y ¿Qué estabas diciendo Rocio-chan?**_

_**Kattia: No es nada importante, a si que no le prestes atención, porque Rocio-chan esta un poquito distraída con el concurso del príncipe de las sirenas**_

_**Rocio: Si…eso es**_

_**Akane: ¿De que trata ese concurso? "Terminando de comer"**_

_**Rocio: Luego te lo explicaremos, por ahora tienes que conocer este palacio de pies a cabeza**_

_**Akane: ¿Por qué?**_

_**Kattia: Eso es secreto…ya tenemos que irnos**_

_**Akane: Esta bien, pero ¿A dónde iremos?**_

_**Rocio: Al jardín real, si nos apuramos aun lo encontraremos allí…**_

_**Akane: ¿A quién?**_

_**Kattia: Ya lo veras "Sujetando la mano de Akane" pero hay que apurarnos "Corriendo"**_

_****En el Jardín Real****_

_**Rocio "Gritando": Hippo-kun, ven**_

_**Akane: ¿A quien llama?**_

_**Kattia: A uno de nuestros guardianes, y amigo**_

_**Voz: Señorita Rocio, señorita Kattia, que bueno que vinieron**_

_**Rocio: Hola Hippo-kun, disculpa la demora, pero llego la chica que estábamos esperando**_

_**Akane "Mirándolo fijamente": Eres un pingüino…que habla…"Sonriendo" que lindo**_

_**Hippo "Nervioso": Pero es una humana, ¿No se habrán equivocado?**_

_**Rocio: No**_

_**Akane: Hola Hippo-kun, me llamo Akane "Extendiéndole la mano" espero que nos llevemos bien**_

_**Hippo: Yo también señorita Akane**_

_**Akane: ¿Por qué me llama asi?**_

_**Kattia: Pronto lo sabrás Akane-chan**_

_**Rocio: Pero por ahora tienes que conocer el palacio, a Momo-chan y a Pura-chan…**_

_**Hippo: Disculpe que le interrumpa señorita Rocio, pero como la llevaremos a las otras partes del castillo, si lo único que esta protegido por la burbuja de aire es la parte sur del castillo**_

_**Rocio: Es verdad, se me había olvidado**_

_**Kattia: No te preocupes que ya tengo la solución**_

_**Rocio: ¿Cuál es?**_

_**Kattia: Si usa el anillo del océano podrá respirar bajo el agua sin dificultad…**_

_**Rocio: Excelente idea, pero no lo tenemos**_

_**Kattia: ¿Segura? "Sacando de su bolsillo un anillo con forma de caballito de mar con zafiros por ojos" Ya me había asegurado de eso…toma Akane-chan**_

_**Akane: Gracias Kattia-chan "Poniéndose el anillo" ya estoy lista**_

_**Rocio: Entonces, adelante "Dirigiéndose al lado norte del castillo"**_

_**Kattia: Akane-chan, este es el fin de la burbuja de aire, sujeta nuestras manos para que estemos juntas**_

_**Rocio: Y por favor, no te asustes si nos ves cambiar de apariencia, que cuando lleguemos a la biblioteca real te lo explicaremos todo… ¿Entendiste?**_

_**Akane: De acuerdo "Sujetando las manos de Rocio y Kattia"**_

_**Rocio: ¿Preparada?**_

_**Akane: Si**_

_**Rocio: Vamos allá**_

"_**Pero cuando Rocio y Kattia tocaron el agua, se transformaron en sirenas de color rosa y añil, respectivamente"**_

_**Akane: (Ellas también son sirenas, pero…)**_

_**Rocio: Akane-chan, ya falta poco para que lleguemos a la otra parte del castillo**_

_**Akane: Esta bien**_

_****En la Biblioteca Real****_

_**Kattia: Ya llegamos, si quieres preguntarnos algo no tengas miedo…**_

_**Akane: ¿Ustedes eran las sirenas de antes?**_

_**Rocio: Si, como te estabas ahogando te llevamos lo mas rápido al castillo**_

_**Akane: ¿Por qué me salvaron?**_

_**Kattia: Por que no podíamos dejar que mueras de esa forma**_

_**Rocio: Akane-chan, puedes acompañarnos a la sala de nuestras antepasadas, que queremos contarte nuestra historia**_

_**Akane: Claro**_

_****En la Sala de Historia****_

_**Kattia: Akane-chan todo lo que ves aquí es parte de nuestra historia, aquí honramos a nuestras antepasadas**_

_**Rocio: "Mostrándole un estante con varios collares" Aquí se encuentran guardadas las perlas de las 7 princesas sirenas de cada generación, ellas gobernaron los 7 mares. Las últimas fueron: * Luchia-san, princesa sirena del Océano Pacifico del Norte y Guardiana de la Perla Rosa; *Hanon-san, princesa sirena del Océano Atlántico Sur y Guardiana de la Perla Aguamarina; *Rina-san, princesa sirena del Océano Atlántico Norte y Guardiana de la Perla Verde; *Karen-san, princesa sirena del Océano Antártico o también conocido como el Océano Austral y Guardiana de la Perla Púrpura; *Noel-san; princesa sirena del Océano Ártico, y Guardiana de la Perla Añil; *Coco-san, princesa sirena del Océano Pacífico Sur y Guardiana de la Perla Amarilla y *Sara-san, princesa sirena del Océano Índico y Guardiana de la Perla de Naranja**_

_**Kattia: Pero su perla dejo de ser naranja después de haber sufrido por el amor de un humano, por ello ella escogió irse con los Panthalassa**_

_**Akane: Pero ¿Por qué?**_

_**Rocio: Parece que le prometieron algo que ella deseaba con toda su alma**_

_**Kattia: Por eso su perla se convirtió en negra, y desde entonces no tenemos a las 7 princesas sirenas unidas**_

_**Rocio: Y cada cierto tiempo vienen las diablezas y su amo para buscar a la futura sirena que llevara las 7 perlas para protegerlas del mal, por suerte apareciste tú…**_

_**Akane: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?**_

_**Kattia: Que tú puedes ser esa sirena**_

_**Akane: Pero yo soy humana, es imposible que sea yo**_

_**Rocio: Akane-chan, aun no lo sabemos, si lo fueras tendrías que pasar unas pruebas para saber que tú eres la sucesora de las princesas sirenas…**_

_**Hippo "Interrumpiendo": Señoritas, señoritas tenemos que salir de aquí**_

_**Kattia: ¿Qué sucede?**_

_**Hippo: Han venido las diablezas por las perlas**_

_**Rocio: Pero esta parte del palacio esta protegida con magia**_

_**Hippo: Es que la magia se tiene que renovar cada generación, y solo la futura princesa sirena posee tanto poder como para hacer esta clase de hechizo**_

_**Kattia: Hippo, avisale a ****madre lo que sucede**_

**_Hippo: Si "Saliendo de la sala de historia"_**

**_Kattia: Será mejor llevar las perlas a lugar seguro_**

_**Rocio: Si "Apunto de coger los collares"**_

_**Voz 1: Ni lo intentes sirenita…**_

_**Voz 2: Que puedes salir lastimada, jajajaja**_

_**Kattia: Izur, Maria**_

_**Rocio: Estarán en problemas si madre les ve**_

_**Izur: Yo no estaría tan segura**_

_**Rocio: ¿Por qué lo dices?**_

_**Maria: Digamos que… "Empujando a Aqua Regina, que estaba congelada por completo a excepción de su cabeza, de las sombras" ha probado de mi gélido amor**_

_**Kattia y Rocio: Madre "Acercándose a Aqua Regina"**_

_**Aqua Regina: Niñas yo no pude detenerlas, lo siento pero me han quitado todo el poder que me quedaba y ahora no podré ayudarlas**_

_**Rocio: No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la forma de salvarnos**_

_**Maria: Que escena tan conmovedora, pero… es hora de que nos entreguen esas perlas, o si no…**_

_**Kattia: ¿Qué?**_

_**Izur: Ustedes y esa humana acabaran igual que su madre**_

_**Kattia: No me importa, ustedes nunca tendrán estas perlas "Sujetando todos los collares"**_

_**Maria: Bueno, ustedes lo decidieron…prueben de mi gélido amor**_

_**Rocio: Akane-chan cuidado "Empujando a Akane" no dejes que te golpeen esos rayos de hielo**_

_**Akane: Si "Esquivando todos los rayos"**_

_**Izur: Vamos a hacerlo mas divertido "Creando dragones marinos con sus manos" ¡Quítenles las perlas!**_

_**Kattia: (Se ha quedado un collar en el estante, tengo que agarrarlo antes que ellas) "Le cae uno de los rayos de Maria" Kyaaa**_

_**Maria: ¿A dónde querías ir cariño?**_

_**Kattia "Gritando": Rocio-chan, aun queda un collar, apresúrate en cogerlo…**_

_**Rocio "Nadando lo mas rápido hacia el estante": Lo tengo…kyaaa "Uno de los dragones de Izur le atrapo por la cola"…no, no pueden obtener estas perlas**_

_**Izur: Ya las tenemos, ahora si nuestro amo podrá gobernar los 7 mares**_

_**Rocio "Estirándose": Akane-chan, toma "Lanzándole el collar con las 7 perlas"**_

_**Akane "Atrapándolo": Lo tengo… ¿Qué pasa? "Un extraño brillo comenzó a emanar el collar" ¿Qué esta sucediendo?**_

_**Maria "Tapándose los ojos": Ese brillo es demasiado, ninguna princesucha había emanado tanto brillo**_

_**Aqua Regina: Ella es la elegida**_

_**Akane: ¿Qué hago?**_

_**Rocio: Repite las palabras que te dicte tu corazón**_

_**Akane: ¿Las palabras que me dicte el corazón?..."Juntando sus manos" Voz rosa perla… "Un brillo extraño comenzó a envolver a Akane, y ella empozo a transformarse"**_

_**Kattia: Se esta transformando en Luchia-san…**_

_**Luchia: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago yo con estas ropas?...son muy lindas**_

_**Rocio: Akane-chan canta**_

_**Luchia: Pero ¿Qué?**_

_**Kattia: Lo que sientas**_

_**Luchia: (Lo que sienta…yo quiero ayudarlas, pero no se como… ¿Por qué empiezo a escuchar música?, no se porque, pero conozco esta canción) allá voy…Canto de Sirena Arriba el Telón**_

Impulsada por el viento del atardecer

Iba yo hacia el cabo del arco iris

Oí una melodía antes del amanecer

Y esa es la canción

Que nunca podré olvidar

Las aves ya

Veo volar

Hacia oriente se alejarán

Ven, yo de un atajo se

Para ir

A la isla de el tesoro

En el paraíso de los 7 mares

Tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor

Nueva vida renacerá

Y así podrá transmitir el amor

_**Maria: No puede ser…es más fuerte que la antigua princesucha…que dolor**_

**_Izur: ¿Cómo es posible que tenga más poder que nosotras? "Sus dragones comenzaron a desaparecer" cobardes, regresen…esto es demasiado_**

**_Rocio: Ya estoy libre_**

**_"El hielo que cubría a Kattia y a Aqua Regina comenzó a derretirse"_**

**_Kattia: Nosotras también_**

**_Aqua Regina: A pesar de no ser la princesa Luchia-san, ella canta esa canción con todo su corazón, es por eso que nos ha podido liberar_**

De los 7 mares la melodía

Aunque llegue el dia en que hay que partir

Desde que yo la pude oír

Nunca jamás

La voy a olvidar

_**Maria: Es insoportable**_

**_Luchia: Lluvia...de Amor ¿Quieres oírla otra vez?_**

**_Izur y Maria: Ya veras, cuando nuestro amo se entere vas a sufrir "Desapareciendo"_**

**_Luchia: Eso fue extraño ¿Todas estan bien?_**

**_Kattia: Si Luchia-san_**

**_Luchia: ¿Por qué me llamas así?_**

* * *

**De Mili-chan8612**

**Hola de nuevo, disculpen la larguísima demora, pero por el colegio no lo he podido actualizar hasta hoy. Espero que les guste y...como siempre: **

**Para los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo mi correo. Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


	10. ¿Akane es una sirena?

Hola a todos, quisiera disculparme por la demora en continuar esta historia, quisiera aclarar que en este flash back al decir Luchia me estoy refiriendo a Akane (Quien se transformo en ella por la perla). También en el capitulo anterior me olvide explicar en que se transformo Akane (por eso les dejo el enlace aquí donde encontraran la imagen h t t p : / / w w w . f o r o s w e b g r a t i s . c o m / f o t o s / 6 / 1/ 3 / 9 /5 / / 9 5 2 9 6 3 7 4 8 2 1 5 l u c h i a % 5 B 1 % 5 D . j p g quitenle los espacios) Gomennasai por las molestias***

_**Luchia: ¿Por qué me llamas así?**_

_**Rocio: Porque tú te has convertido en ella "Cogiendo un espejo de uno de los estantes" mírate**_

_**Luchia "Acercándose lentamente al espejo": Esta bien…"Después de verse en el espejo" ¿Esa soy yo? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy en este cuerpo?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Por que tu, querida niña, eres la sucesora de las últimas princesas sirenas**_

_**Kattia: Puedes ser una de las candidatas de princesa sirena**_

_**Luchia: ¿Eso significa que me quedare asi para siempre?**_

_**Aqua Regina: No, para volver a la normalidad vas a tener que salir del agua y querer cambiar a tu verdadera forma**_

_**Luchia: ¿Y que pasa si no salgo del agua y aun asi pienso en cambiar de forma?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Te convertirías en la forma original de la princesa a quien le perteneció la perla**_

_**Luchia: Entonces… ¿Me convertiría en una sirena?**_

_**Aqua Regina: A si es**_

_**Luchia "Sujetando el collar": Yo quiero ser una sirena "Transformando en una sirena"…guau, soy una sirena**_

_**Rocio: Ahora eres como nosotras, eso es fantástico**_

_**Luchia "Sonriendo": Si**_

_**Kattia: Que bueno, ahora podrás participar del concurso de la princesa sirena**_

_**Luchia: ¿De que trata ese concurso?**_

_**Aqua Regina: En ese concurso se escoge a la sirena que va a gobernar los 7 mares. En el participan 10 sirenas de cada reino, pero solo 3 de este reino**_

_**Luchia: ¿Por qué?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Lo que pasa es que por ser del reino central, existen mas posibilidades de que la sucesora sea de este reino. Además, son pocas las sirenas de este reino que saben luchar**_

_**Luchia: ¿Luchar?**_

_**Rocio: Si, de eso se trata la primera prueba del concurso. Es muy parecido al concurso del príncipe de las sirenas**_

_**Kattia: Solo que participa 1 niño de cada reino, ya que hay pocos que tienen ese tipo magia**_

_**Luchia: ¿Quiénes van a participar de este reino?**_

_**Kattia: Son Kristy, Katty y tú…**_

_**Rocio: Solo si estas de acuerdo en participar**_

_**Luchia: Yo…no lo se**_

_**Aqua Regina: Si dices que si, el entrenamiento comenzaría la próxima semana**_

_**Luchia: ¿Por qué no mañana?**_

_**Rocio: Es que tienes que regresar a tu casa**_

_**Luchia: Yo me quiero quedar aquí, además ¿Por qué exactamente soy yo la que va a participar?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Niñas, permítanme hablar a solas con Akane-chan, como que van a buscarlas**_

_**Rocio y Kattia: Si madre "Saliendo del salon de historia"**_

_**Luchia "Casi llorando": Yo no quiero irme**_

_**Aqua Regina: Akane-chan, se que aun estas triste por la muerte de tu madre, pero es por eso que puedes usar las perlas, por eso te hemos elegido para la competencia**_

_**Luchia: ¿Por qué?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Porque a pesar de haber perdido a alguien; a pesar de estar sufriendo; aun conservas tu alma pura, aún quieres ayudar a las personas, eres amable con todos a pesar de que ellos no lo sean contigo**_

_**Luchia: Pero eso no tiene nada de bueno, siempre me molestan**_

_**Aqua Regina: Eso puede ser ahora, pero se que todo va a cambiar, te espera un gran futuro mi niña**_

_**Luchia: ¿De verdad?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Si, pero tienes que ir a tu casa, con tu familia y las personas que quieres**_

_**Luchia: ¿Podré ver otra vez a Rocio-chan y a Kattia-chan?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Claro, pero tendrás que llevarte las perlas y a un guardián para que te ayude si es que te atacan las diablezas**_

_**Luchia: ¿Un guardián?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Asi es**_

_**Luchia: Señora, ¿Cómo es que usted sabía tantas cosas sobre mi familia y sobre mí?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Porque ya sabia que eras especial, y en una forma de precaución te vigilábamos**_

_**Luchia: ¿Precaución?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Era por si te atacaban las diablezas acuáticas**_

_**Luchia: ¿Ellas sabían que era yo?**_

_**Aqua Regina: No, pero ellas van a la superficie a causar caos hasta que aparezca una de las princesas sirenas…Akane-chan, quisiera saber si ¿Vas a querer participar en la competencia?**_

_**Luchia: Si, me encantaría**_

_**Aqua Regina: Akane-chan, quiero pedirte un favor para comprobar algo…**_

_**Luchia: ¿Qué cosa?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Quiero que hagas un hechizo para proteger este salón**_

_**Luchia: Pero yo no se hacer magia…**_

_**Aqua Regina: Solo relájate. Une tus manos y con ellas forma un corazón, y repite las palabras que te voy a decir**_

_**Luchia "Haciendo lo que le decía": Esta bien**_

_**Aqua Regina: Lo que los 7 océanos protegieron por mandato de las princesas sirenas, que lo vuelvan a proteger…**_

_**Luchia:**_

_**Lo que los 7 océanos protegieron por mandato de las princesas sirenas, que lo vuelvan a proteger (Cayendo en trance) que la magia se renueve y de paso a una nueva esperanza, esperanza que cuidara las perlas.**_

_**Una nueva vida llegara y con ella una nueva misión.**_

_**El poder prevalecerá hasta el fin del mundo haciendo que el amor también perdure (De sus manos comenzó a salir un brillo dorado muy intenso)**_

_**Aqua Regina: (Ella conoce el hechizo a la perfección…ya se quien será el perfecto guardián para ella)**_

_**Luchia:**_

_**Poder, valor, amor…protejan con su corazón las perlas de este salón (El brillo de sus manos comenzó a tomar forma de una esfera) **_

"_**Gritando" Ahora (El brillo se esparció por todo el salon envolviendo todo a su paso haciendo que todo el salon tuviera un brillo dorado)**_

_**Protéjanlas hasta la llegada de la próxima princesa sirena (El brillo dejo de emanar y Akane comenzó a salir del trance)**_

_**Luchia: ¿Qué sucedió?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Nada Akane-chan…Sabes, creo que ya es hora de que regreses a casa**_

_**Luchia: ¿Tan pronto?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Si**_

_**Luchia:**__** ¿Podre regresar?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Cuando quieras Akane-chan. Es mas, ya he decidido quien será tu guardián**_

_**Luchia: ¿Quién es?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Hippo-kun, el sera tu guardi**__**an**_

_**Luchia: Pero, es raro ver a un pingüino que habla en Nerima**_

_**Aqua Regina: No te preocupes, Hippo-kun sabe cambiar de forma de acuerdo a la situación. Asi que dudo que tengas problemas, además Rocio-chan, Daniela-chan, Nikora-san y Madame Taki-san serán tus vecinas y también te ayudaran**_

_**Luchia: ¿En serio?, muchas gracias**_

_**Voz "Tocando la puerta": Madre, aquí estan**_

_**Aqua Regina: Pasen por favor "4 Personas entraron al salon, 2 niñas y 2 adultas estas ultimas se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a Akane"**_

_**Nikora: ¿Luchia-chan, eres tú?**_

_**Madame Taki: Nikora, ella es otra persona…no es nuestra Luchia-chan**_

_**Nikora "Llorando": No, ella es Luchia-chan**_

_**Luchia: Señorita, disculpe pero, mi nombre es Akane Tendo…yo solo me he transformado en ella gracias a la perla**_

_**Nikora "Secándose las lagrimas": ¿La perla?...pero, eso es imposible, a menos que corran por tus venas la sangre de alguna de las princesas sirenas…**_

_**Madame Taki: O que tenga un increíble poder mágico, como para crear una perla**_

_**Aqua Regina: No lo sabemos aun, pero lo que si sabemos es que ella tiene el poder suficiente como para transformarse en la antigua princesa sirena del reino Pacifico…Por eso, mientras no averigüemos en que nivel esta su poder, Madame Taki-chan y tu Nikora-chan, tendrán que ayudarla. Y Hippo-kun tendrá que vivir en casa de ella**_

_**Daniela: ¿También Rocio-chan y yo?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Si, tú tendrás que ir entrenándola en todo lo referente a la magia, aunque ya aprendió un hechizo a la perfección**_

_**Rocio: ¿Cuál?**_

_**Daniela: Por lo que veo, pudo lograr el hechizo de protección a las perlas… ¿No es asi?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Asi es, pero eso no le bastara cuando las diablezas la ataquen o durante la competencia**_

_**Rocio: Madre, ¿Yo para que voy?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Tu le ayudaras en lo que es el conocimiento de todo nuestro mundo y en lo referente a la lucha, le ayudaras a que practique y conozca todos los ataques que les daré cuando vengan, ¿entendieron todas?**_

_**Todas: Si, madre**_

_**Luchia: Señora, ¿cree que yo también pueda decirle madre?**_

_**Aqua Regina "Sonriendo": Si Akane-chan, pero no quiero que olvides a tu verdadera madre, ni quiero que le digas a nadie lo que te ha pasado...ni si quiera a tu familia**_

_**Luchia: ¿Por qué?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Porque si le dices de nosotras a alguien de malos sentimientos, desapareceremos poco a poco**_

_**Luchia: ¿Y como sabré si sus sentimientos son buenos o malos?**_

_**Aqua Regina: Eso tu lo sabes, tu tienes ese don…porque dudo que hayas confiado en nosotras si tuvieras malos sentimientos, ¿O me equivoco?**_

_**Luchia: No se equivoca madre**_

_**Aqua Regina: Entonces, ya es hora de que vayas a tu casa, que tu padre y tus hermanas se pondrán muy preocupadas por que no estas**_

_**Luchia "Sonriendo": Si**_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Akane: Asi fue el comienzo de todo Ranma-kun

Ranma: Que sorprendente Akane-chan, pero como te diste cuenta de que yo era bueno

Akane "Sonriendo": Fue muy sencillo, con el paso del tiempo pude practicar el ver el aura de las personas; si en ellas veía un brillo dorado entonces en ellas podía confiar, pero si veía sobre ellas un brillo negro no podía decirles nada… "Confundida" Aunque para poder ver tu aura fue un poco mas difícil

Ranma: ¿Por qué?

Akane "Seria": No lo se, pero me era imposible ver tu aura…y se me hizo mas difícil ver tu aura cuando te desmayaste

Ranma "Cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos muy serio": No me hagas recordar eso, que aun estoy molesto conmigo mismo por eso

Akane: ¿Y eso por qué?

Ranma: Es que nunca nadie me había ganado en combate, y esa chica con un solo golpe me pudo ganar, aun no lo logro entender

Akane: Yo también me hubiera desmayado si me hubieran incrustado uñas que contengan una fuerte cantidad de somnífero, paralizante y una cantidad demasiado exagerada de veneno de sirenas…es mas, me sorprende que solo te hayas desmayado

Ranma "Sorprendido": ¿Somnífero?, ¿Paralizante?, ¿Veneno de Sirenas?...esa chica quería matarme, ¿no es cierto?

Akane: Técnicamente no, porque el ataque era para mi, además ese veneno no hace efecto en humanos

Ranma: ¿De que esta hecho ese veneno?

Akane: Solamente de extracto de algas azules, sentimientos negativos y veneno de hidra de lerna (*)

Ranma "Con una gotita en la nuca": Nada más que eso…

Akane "Sonriendo": Si, asi que tu no te tienes que preocupar por eso

Ranma: Pero aun asi… ¿Por qué quería matarte esa chica?

Akane "Triste": Eriru-chan no me quería matar, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Ella quería quitarme las perlas para dárselas a su amo

Ranma: ¿Su amo?

Akane: Si, no sabemos cual es su nombre, ni donde se encuentra, pero el quiere el poder de las perlas

Ranma: ¿Tan fuerte es el poder?

Akane: Es muy poderoso, con la suficiente practica se puede manipular los 4 elementos a tu antojo, pero solo si tienes las 7 perlas juntas

Ranma: Ahora que lo mencionas. Akane-chan, ¿no te marea el estar cambiando a cada rato de forma?

Akane: No mucho, porque ellas son igual que yo en lo referente a la personalidad, aunque ellas son un poquito mas exageradas en eso

Ranma: ¿Exageradas?

Akane: Si, pero eso ya te iras dando cuenta poco a poco

Ranma: Esta bien Akane-chan. Luego de eso, ¿Qué mas paso?

Akane: Se me olvido contarte eso…bueno, cuando llegue a la superficie no tuve problemas en cambiar, Rocio-chan y Daniela-chan se preocupaban porque yo aprendiera todos lo hechizos y ataques. Con Hippo-kun no tuve muchos problemas, porque si yo estaba hablando con el y alguien de mi familia venia el se convertía en un ganchito para el cabello, y si ya no había tiempo el se quedaba quieto como un peluche…

* * *

**De Mili-chan8612**

**Hola de nuevo, disculpen de nuevo la larguísima demora, pero por el colegio no lo he podido actualizar hasta hoy. Espero que les guste este capitulo**

**(*) La hidra de Lerna es una criatura de la mitología griega, esta representada como una enorme serpiente de 7 cabezas que exhala un aliento mortal. Cada vez que se le cortaba alguna de sus cabezas, inmediatamente le volvía a crecer otra (Información del libro: El origen de los dioses griegos. Escrito por Hesiodo)**

**Ya se que los tengo aburridos con esto pero...como siempre: **

**Para los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo mi correo. Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


	11. Falta poco para la Competencia

**Por favor, disculpen la larga demora, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. Solo espero que no me quieran matar (aún), ahora si, disfruten de este capitulo…**

* * *

Akane: Se me olvido contarte eso…bueno, cuando llegue a la superficie no tuve problemas en cambiar, Rocio-chan y Daniela-chan se preocupaban porque yo aprendiera todos lo hechizos y ataques. Con Hippo-kun no tuve muchos problemas, porque si yo estaba hablando con el y alguien de mi familia venia, el se convertía en un ganchito para el cabello, y si ya no había tiempo el se quedaba quieto como un peluche…

Ranma: Eso debe ser complicado

Akane: Un poco, sobre todo con Nabiki-chan, porque ella es muy observadora

Ranma: ¿Quién es?

Akane: Es mi hermana mayor, pero Kasumi-chan es la mayor de las 3

Ranma: ¿Y donde estan?

Akane: Ellas estan estudiando en otro pais, y mientras tanto yo estaba viviendo con mi padre pero se fue de viaje hace poco, aunque no me dijo a donde…Y tu Ranma-kun, ¿tienes hermanos?

Ranma: No, soy hijo único pero yo también estaba ""viviendo"" con mi viejo

Akane "Sorprendida": ¿Le dices viejo a tu papá?

Ranma: Si, ¿Por qué?

Akane: Es que se me hace raro escuchar que alguien le falte el respeto a su padre de esa forma

Ranma: Akane-chan si supieras todas las cosas que he tenido que pasar por su culpa, cambiarias de opinión

Akane: ¿Cómo que?

Ranma: (Rayos, no puedo decirle que me transformo en chica por culpa de una estúpida maldición. Ella no solo se puede burlar de mi, sino que dejaría de ser mi amiga, aunque puedo comprenderla, quien quisiera ser amiga de un fenómeno como yo…) Por su culpa he sufrido mucho desde pequeño, no solo me separo del lado de mi madre cuando era un niño, sino que por su culpa he pasado hambre, frió, y habían días en los que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas regresar a mi hogar

Akane: Pero… ¿Dónde vives?

Ranma: No tengo un hogar fijo, me la paso viajando con mi viejo, pero también se fue de viaje llevándose lo poco que nos quedaba. Y ahora, por culpa de mi ""queridísimo"" padre tengo que reunir dinero para poder comer algo y poder pagar un cuarto para pasar la noche

Akane: Que tal si vives aquí, conmigo

Ranma: Yo, no lo se…no quiero molestarte con los gastos

Akane "Sonriendo": No te preocupes por eso

Ranma: Pero aunque sea déjame ayudarte con los gastos

Akane: No Ranma-kun, tu eres mi invitado

Ranma: Por favor Akane-chan "Mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sujetándole las manos" di que si

Akane "Ligeramente sonrojada": (Que lindos ojos tiene, son tan profundos) Esta bien

Ranma "Soltándola": Muchas gracias Akane-chan

Akane: De nada

Ranma: Akane-chan, por favor continúa con tu historia

Akane: Si…Cuando solo faltaban 2 días para mi cumpleaños número 7 Daniela-chan y Rocio-chan vinieron a buscarme, porque ya era hora de que comience el concurso de las sirenas

_**Flash Back:**_

_****En la casa de la familia Tendo****_

_**Soun "Gritando desde la sala": ¡Hija te buscan las vecinas…!**_

_**Akane "Gritando desde su cuarto": ¡Voy! "Guardando en uno de sus cajones una carta bien gastada por su continua lectura y casi susurrando": Espero volverte a ver mi querido amigo, y no te preocupes no te fallare, te prometo que voy a cumplir mi promesa pase lo que pase**_

_**Soun "Gritando desde la sala": ¡Hija tus amiguitas te estan esperando!**_

_**Akane "Gritando desde su cuarto": ¡Ahorita bajo! "Corriendo a la sala"**_

_****En la Sala****_

_**Akane: Hola Daniela-chan, Rocio-chan… ¿Ocurre algo?**_

_**Soun: Hija te dejo con tus amigas, voy a estar meditando en el Dojo, llámame si ocurre algo "Dirigiéndose al Dojo Tendo"**_

_**Akane: Rocio-chan, Daniela-chan ¿Por qué han venido? Si el entrenamiento termino hace dos días**_

_**Daniela: Si, pero es momento de que vayas al océano con nosotras, que la competencia de las sirenas va a dar comienzo**_

_**Akane: ¿Ahora?**_

_**Rocio: Si Akane-chan**_

_**Akane: Es que yo no puedo irme asi de la nada, mi papá se daría cuenta de todo**_

_**Daniela: No te preocupes por eso…**_

_**Rocio: Dile a tu papá que vas a estar en nuestra casa**_

_**Akane: Pero… ¿Si va a buscarme?**_

_**Daniela: No te preocupes Kattia-chan se quedara aquí y con el hechizo que te enseñe ella tomara tu forma**_

_**Akane: ¿Estas segura?**_

_**Daniela: Si, pero por si acaso "Sacando de su casaca un par de aretes" lanza el hechizo sobre estos aretes que me dio madre, son aretes especiales que harán que el hechizo dure más tiempo**_

_**Akane: Esta bien, pero será mejor que el hechizo lo hagamos en mi cuarto, de esa forma nadie se enterara**_

_**Rocio: Mientras ustedes hacen eso, yo voy a hablar con tu papá para que te de permiso ""de quedarte en nuestra casa""**_

_**Akane "Preocupada": Si**_

_**Rocio "Sonriendo": No te preocupes que todo va a salir bien "Dirigiéndose al Dojo Tendo"**_

_**Akane "**__**Sujetando a Daniela de la mano": Ven Daniela-chan**_

_****En el cuarto de Akane****_

_**Akane: Es aquí, Hippo-kun ven**_

_**Voz: Que bueno que es usted señorita Akane. Pensaba que era la señorita Nabiki y por eso me escondí, pero no puedo salir**_

_**Akane: ¿Dónde estas?**_

_**Hippo: En el último cajón del ropero**_

_**Akane "Dirigiéndose al ultimo cajón y observando fijamente el piso" Hippo-kun, ¿Qué es esto?**_

_**Hippo "Nervioso": Que cosa señorita Akane**_

_**Akane "Recogiendo del suelo una gran cantidad de envolturas de caramelo": Hippo-kun, no me digas que te escondiste allí después de comerte todos mis caramelos**_

_**Hippo: No es asi señorita Akane, yo nunca me comería esos deliciosos caramelos de diversos sabores, que usted guardaba en la cajita que esta debajo de su cama…Como estaba mas cerca al ropero, preferí esconderme aquí**_

_**Akane: Hippo-kun, dime la verdad o sino te dejare allí para siempre**_

_**Hippo: No, por favor señorita Akane, usted es buena y no me dejara aquí ¿No es cierto?**_

_**Akane: Si no me dices la verdad lo voy a hacer**_

_**Hippo: Esta bien, esta bien…yo me comí todos sus caramelos, pero es que era demasiada la tentación…Waaa, señorita Akane sáqueme de aquí, no me quiero quedar aquí**_

_**Akane "Un poco molesta": Hippo-kun, que malo eres. Esos caramelos los compre con mi propina y no eran para mi, eran para agradecerles a Daniela-chan y a Rocio-chan toda su ayuda con el entrenamiento…"Mas calmada" Además, tu bien sabes que no entras en ese cajón, será bien difícil sacarte de allí "Haciendo todo su esfuerzo en vano por sacar a Hippo del cajón" No, no se puede Hippo-kun**_

_**Daniela: Mejor has un hechizo Akane-chan, porque si no se va a quedar allí por mucho tiempo**_

_**Hippo: No, no quiero estar aquí. Quiero salir para comer el delicioso pastel de cerezas que prepara la señorita Akane**_

_**Akane: Hippo-kun tu solo piensas en comer ¿No es asi?**_

_**Daniela: Akane-chan, mejor date prisa que queda poco tiempo para que la competencia comience**_

_**Akane: Si "Cerrando los ojos" Si **__**por glotón te atoraste, ahora con mi mente he de liberarte "El cajón donde se encontraba Hippo se fue abriendo lentamente dejándolo libre"**_

_**Hippo: Muchas gracias señorita Akane, no sabía que la señorita Daniela estuviera aquí…"Agachándose en forma de saludo" buenos días señorita Daniela**_

_**Daniela "Sonriendo": Hola Hippo-kun, te he echado mucho de menos**_

_**Akane "Interrumpiendo": Daniela-chan, Hippo-kun voy por un trozo de pastel que Kasumi-chan ha guardado en la refrigeradora**_

_**Daniela: Si, no te preocupes, cuando regreses hacemos el hechizo**_

_**Akane "Dirigiendose a la cocina"**__**: Si**_

_**Hippo: Ha crecido mucho señorita Daniela. La última vez que la vi usted tenía 6 años, pero ahora no parece una niña de 9 parece que tuviera 10 u 11**_

_**Daniela: Es que ya han pasado 3 largos años sin poder vernos**_

_**Hippo: Tiene razón, si no fuera por las diablezas yo hubiera podido ir al océano junto con la señorita Akane**_

_**Daniela: Pero, la seguridad de la familia de Akane-chan estaba en riesgo…era lo mejor**_

_**Hippo: Si, aunque la señorita Akane hubiera intentado protegerlos, su forma original estaría en peligro de ser descubierta. Eso solo haría que las diablezas la odien más…**_

_**Daniela: Y que su amo tenga mas deseos de apoderarse de ella y también de las perlas**_

_**Hippo "Triste": La alejaría de su familia y de nuestro lado**_

_**Daniela: Por eso lo mejor será que Akane-chan no se entere de esto nunca**_

_**Hippo: Si**_

_**Akane "Entrando al cuarto con 4 grandes tajadas de pastel seguida de Rocio": Daniela-chan, Rocio-chan, Hippo-kun sírvanse, espero que el pastel sea de su agrado "Haciendo maniobras para entregarles a cada uno un plato"**_

_**Daniela: Rocio-chan, ¿Por qué no ayudaste a Akane con los platos?**_

_**Rocio: Ella no quería que le ayudara, encima vino corriendo para que no le quite los platos**_

_**Akane: Es que ustedes son mis invitadas, yo soy quien debo ayudarlas no ustedes a mí**_

_**Daniela: Akane-chan, eres bien terca cuando te decimos que queremos ayudarte**_

_**Akane: Un poco…pero por eso me quieren ¿No es asi?**_

_**Todos "Sonriendo": Si Akane-chan**_

_**Akane: Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo voy a comer el pastel…Por cierto, si tiene un sabor raro no se lo coman, por favor**_

_**Daniela y Rocio: ¿Un sabor raro?**_

_**Hippo: Señorita Akane no entiendo de que se preocupa, de los 24 pasteles que hizo solo 1 le salio mal y no fue por su culpa**_

_**Akane: Pero de todos modos, más vale prevenir que lamentar**_

_**Rocio "Sonriendo": No te preocupes Akane-chan, estoy segura de que te ha salido delicioso…Itadakimasu (*) "Comiendo un gran trozo de pastel" Akane-chan, te ha quedado muy oishii (*) **_

_**Daniela "Imitándola": Rocio tiene razón, es mucho más que oishii**_

_**Hippo "Haciendo lo mismo": Señorita Akane, cada día mejora mas, si sigue así va a preparar platillos igual o mejor que su hermana, la señorita Kasumi**_

_**Akane: Gracias, pero no creo que pueda superar a Kasumi-chan. Aunque he mejorado un montón, todo se lo debo a Sasuke-kun y a Kasumi-chan**_

_**Daniela "Acabándose el ultimo bocado de pastel": **__**Gochisou samadeshita Akane-chan…**_

_**Rocio "Dejando el plato en el escritorio": Ha estado súper delicioso i**_

_**Daniela: Akane, es hora de que hagas el conjuro para poder irnos al océano "Entregándole los aretes"**_

_**Akane: Si "Tomando los aretes y cerrando los ojos": **_

_**Por el poder de las 7 perlas y el don que me fue concedido os ruego a ustedes perlas y a Aqua Regina la reina de los 7 mares, que me ayuden a otorgar el poder necesario para que mi hermana y aliada Kattia pueda tomar mi forma para ayudarme durante la competencia de las sirenas**_

"_**De las manos de Akane emano un brillo que quedo impregnado en los aretes" **_

_**Daniela: Sorprendente Akane-chan, has mejorado demasiado**_

_**Rocio: Ya estas lista para la competencia**_

_**Hippo "Triste": Lastima que yo no pueda ir**_

_**Akane: ¿Por qué Hippo-kun?**_

_**Hippo: Debo quedarme en casa, no vaya a ser que la señorita Nabiki busque en su cuarto ""información"" que le hayan pedido**_

_**Akane: No creo que pase nada Hippo-kun. Si tu no vas yo me voy a sentir muy triste durante toda la competencia y de seguro que me voy a equivocar**_

_**Daniela: Hippo-kun, por favor ven con nosotras, además Akane-chan va a necesitar tu ayuda durante la competencia**_

_**Hippo: Pero señorita Daniela…**_

_**Daniela "Interrumpiendo": No pasara nada malo, no te preocupes, y si pasara algo Kattia-chan nos avisara**_

_**Hippo "Sonriendo": Esta bien señorita Daniela**_

_**Rocio: Pero ¿De que forma va a salir Hippo-kun sin que se den cuenta?**_

_**Akane: De eso no se preocupen, ustedes vayan bajando que ahorita les damos el alcance "Guiñándole un ojo a Hippo" no es asi Hippo-kun**_

_**Hippo "Sonriendo": Si señorita Akane**_

_**Rocio y Daniela: Si ustedes lo dicen. Los esperaremos abajo… "Saliendo del cuarto de Akane"**_

_**Hippo: Señorita Akane, ¿En que me voy a transformar el dia de hoy?**_

_**Akane: Que tal si te transformas en un broche de cabello**_

_**Hippo: Esta bien señorita Akane "Cerrando sus ojos"**_

_**Akane "Juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos":**_

_**Por favor, vengan a mi poderes de los 7 océanos y cumplan mis ordenes, ayúdenme a que mi amigo y guardián se pueda transformar en un broche de cabello y asi nadie lo pueda notar**_

_**Hippo "Ya transformado en el gancho de cabello": ¿Ya esta lista señorita Akane?**_

_**Akane "Colocándose a Hippo en la cabeza": Si**_

_**Hippo: ¿No se olvida nada?**_

_**Akane: No, creo que no he dejado nada**_

_**Hippo: Entonces vámonos**_

_**Akane: Si "Saliendo de la habitación"**_

_****En la sala****_

_**Soun: Y ¿Cuánto tiempo se va a quedar en su casa?**_

_**Rocio: Una semana, asi aprovechamos las vacaciones. ¿No es asi Daniela-chan?**_

_**Daniela: Si señor Soun**_

_**Akane: Disculpen la demora…Papá, ya me tengo que ir…**_

_**Soun "Llorando": Cuídate mucho pequeña Akane, le diré a Kasumi que vaya a verte cada dos días para saber como estas**_

_**Akane "Con una gotita en la nuca": Pero papá, solo me voy una semana, y la casa de Rocio-chan y Daniela-chan esta a 3 casas de la nuestra**_

_**Soun "Llorando": De todos modos eso no quita mi preocupación Akane-chan**_

_**Akane "Abrazando a su padre": No te preocupes, te prometo que pase lo que pase todo estará bien**_

_**Soun "Respondiendo al abrazo": Eso espero Akane-chan**_

_**Akane "Saliendo de la casa": Daniela-chan, Rocio-chan vámonos ya**_

_**Daniela y Rocio: Si "Saliendo de la casa Tendo"**_

_****En la Entrada de la Casa de la Familia Tendo****_

_**Akane "Sacándose a Hippo de la cabeza": Listo Hippo-kun, ya puedes regresar a tu forma original**_

_**Hippo "Regresando a su forma original": Que bueno que su padre no se diera cuenta de nada señorita Akane**_

_**Akane: Si, que bueno**_

_**Rocio: Akane-chan, tenemos que ir rápido a casa para entregarle los aretes a Kattia-chan**_

_**Akane "Cargando a Hippo como si fuera un peluche": Si Rocio-chan, solo espero que el hechizo funcione…**_

_**Daniela: Y funcionara, te has hecho mucho más fuerte tanto en la magia como en las técnicas que Rocio-chan te enseño, de esa forma será bien difícil que alguien te pueda vencer**_

_**Rocio: Y recuerda que contamos contigo**_

_**Akane "Sonriendo": Gracias chicas, por darme todo su apoyo…Les prometo que ganare la competencia cueste lo que cueste**_

_**Daniela: Chicas, vámonos ya…**_

_**Akane: Si "Corriendo **__**a la casa de sus amigas"**_

_****En la casa de sus amigas****_

_**Rocio "Entrando a la casa": Hermana Nikora, y llegamos…**_

_**Hippo "Saltando de los brazos de Akane": Algo tarde pero llegamos**_

_**Nikora: No se preocupen, que aun nos queda algo de tiempo**_

_**Akane: Hermana mayor, ¿Dónde se encuentra Kattia-chan?**_

_**Nikora: Esta con Madame Taki**_

_**Akane: Gracias. Voy a entregarle de una vez los aretes, asi me sentiré un poco más calmada "Dirigiéndose al cuarto de Madame Taki"**_

_****En el cuarto de Madame Taki****_

_**Voz: ¿Que más puede ver en mi futuro, Madame Taki?**_

_**Madame Taki: Mi bola de cristal me dice que pronto cumplirás tus sueños Kattia-chan, pero a la vez me dice que tendrás que tomar una difícil decisión…**_

_**Kattia "Triste": ¿Una difícil decisión?...**_

_**Voz "Interrumpiendo": Kattia-chan, no te preocupes, que sea cual sea la decisión todas te apoyaremos**_

_**Kattia: Akane-chan, que bueno que llegaste, tenía miedo de que ya no vinieras**_

_**Akane: Tú sabes que yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas**_

_**Kattia: Eso es cierto… Akane-chan, ¿Trajiste los aretes?**_

_**Akane "Entregandole los aretes": Si…Kattia-chan, ten cuidado no quiero que te pase nada**_

_**Kattia "Poniéndose los aretes y tomando la forma de Akane": No me pasara nada, te lo prometo…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**De Mili-chan8612 (Ahora Milizhiitah-chan8612)**

**Traductor:**

**Oishii: Delicioso**

**Gochisou Samadeshita: Muchas gracias por la comida (o algo parecido)**

**Quiero agradecer a Daniela (a quien le debo un montón por toda la ayuda que me da) por ayudarme con el hechizo para Hippo...**

**También les quiero informar que (espero que lo acabe a tiempo) les tendré preparada una sorpresa. Por eso les pido que me tengan paciencia…**

**Ya se que los tengo aburridos con esto pero...como siempre: **

**Para los que me quieran mandar quejas, saludos u otra cosa (Todo menos virus) les dejo mi correo. Akane _ lokita (arroba) hotmail . com**


End file.
